


Treaty: Bound

by AnimeFanime



Series: Treaty [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha Max Volkov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Deception, Heat Sex, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Light, Omega Oppression, Omega Verse, Omega Yagami Light, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russian Mafia, Scenting, Secrets, Treaty Series Alternate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: The men who’d come to collect him for Max were all Betas, possessing smiles as sharp and dark as the suits they wore.  Some of them looked upon him with mild amusement, some with dismissive sneers, a few he caught with an emotion more akin to pity in their gaze.Light hated it.Based in the Treaty Omegaverse AU - This fic explores what would have happened if the treaty was between Russia and Japan, instead of the UK and Japan.





	1. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read at least the first book in the Treaty series (Treaty: Claim), I'd advise doing so before starting this one. Though I've been told that this is enjoyable as a stand-alone work as well. So if you decided to forge ahead, you should be fine.
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

In the end, his father had been able to do little. The Japanese government was firm on their decision, even though they all knew just exactly why Max Volkov had enough influence and power to warrant being given Light Yagami for his mate, their country’s prized Omega.

_Married to the mob…how cliché…_

Light crossed his arms sullenly and tried to keep the tears at bay, not willing to show an ounce of weakness to the Alpha’s men, sent to Japan to immediately escort him to London via private plane.  Apparently, there’d been concerns by the Russians that the Omega might slip from their grasp if allowed more time.

They’d taken him straight from school to his home after his parents had broken the news to him.  He’d been allowed only a single bag with enough clothing and toiletries to endure the long flight to London where Max was currently living.  He was told that he would be provided with everything else he needed for his _new life_ with his Alpha once he arrived.  

The men who’d come to collect him for Max were all Betas, possessing smiles as sharp and dark as the suits they wore.  Some of them looked upon him with mild amusement, some with dismissive sneers, a few he caught with an emotion more akin to pity in their gaze. 

He hated it.

He hadn’t even been able to bring his laptop or phone.  All he knew of Volkov was what his father had explained to him in rushed, quiet tones as Light packed.

Max was the leader of the West Bank Syndicate.  A group that had strong ties originating with the bratva in Russia where Volkov’s family was originally from.  They had been nearly decimated when a large number of their top men were arrested years ago, including Max’s father.  This was all due to evidence provided by the world-famous Detective L.  Apparently, most of the men were currently serving a life sentence. 

Of the handful of devoted men and women left in the aftermath of the trials, Max had been the logical heir to the tattered mob empire and over the last several years, he’d rebuilt his family’s influence through both legitimate public endeavors and seedy backroom dealings.  It had made him an incredibly wealthy man and with the money came even greater influence and power.

At least Light could be grateful that the man was apparently not a nasty old geezer.  He was unsure what he looked like, considering he had no internet access and he wasn’t about to ask one of the assholes assigned to be his babysitters if they had a picture of the man.

_It doesn’t really matter.  It’s not like I have a say in this whole thing anyway._

Light sighed and looked out the window, pulling the blanket one of the men had given him tighter around himself.  The Beta who had shown such kindness, a man named James, had been one of those who he’d caught eyeing him with sympathy.  At least they’d been told to treat him well on the trip, that was something.  He found his eyes drooping as the long flight went on thinking about what might have been and the life he’d left behind.

He had to stay strong…

Make his family proud of him…

His country was depending on him.

He was thankful that he’d at least been able to grab his suppressants before he left.  They were tucked in a hidden compartment in his bag.  He couldn’t help his frustration at the fact that he’d had no time to obtain birth control.

_Maybe Max will be understanding and let me get a prescription.  Maybe if I explain my concerns about being so young and never even had a heat yet-_

_Yeah, right…who am I kidding?_

_God, I must be delirious._ Light thought as he rubbed at his temples, the beginnings of a headache creeping around the edges.

“Are you alright? We have some pain med-”

“I’m fine.” Light replied curtly, not even bothering to look up at the other man as he turned toward the window, head resting against the wall as he gazed out at the fluffy white clouds.

“Whatever you say,” The man let out a derisive snort and not a second later, he felt the man’s hot breath against his neck.  Light froze, swallowing back a whimper.  The reality of the situation hit him fully.  He was alone, on a plane, with mobsters and no protection other than whatever loyalty they held for Max Volkov.

“Leave me alone,” Light said firmly, finding his voice and refusing to otherwise acknowledge the man.

“I can’t wait to see your attitude in a month or so…after Max fucks it right out of you.  Probably give us all a turn once he’s through with your precious Omega ass.” Light’s head turned slowly to meet the other man’s gaze, staring straight into the icy blue eyes of the Beta who learned earlier was named Nick.

“Keep dreaming asshole.”

Nick smirked in response and chuckled softly, invading Light’s space as he continued to lean in close.

“I’ll be doing a lot more than dreaming to your ass-”

_*smack*_

The sound of Light’s palm connecting with Nick’s cheek resounded through the cabin, a low growl rising from the other man’s chest.  Light snarled in response, barely able to keep his own pheromone control in check as he lunged forward, knocking the surprised Beta to the floor.

“Fuck you!  You mother fucking son of a bitch!” Light’s fist swung repeatedly at the other man who seemed to be in shock at the unexpected attack.  “I'll kill you before I let you touch me that way!”

“Yosef!” Nick yelled out to one of the other Betas as he attempted to block Light’s hits.  The Omega was livid and determined to take out his frustration regarding the entire situation out on the easy target beneath him.

Light gasped as his neck was gripped by a firm hand from behind and he was hauled off Nick before being shoved face first into the rough carpet of the cabin floor. 

“Get off me!” He screamed. A sudden, sharp sting at his neck sent a wave of terror through his body.  The young man immediately knew he’d been drugged, but kept struggling in the grip of the men holding him down.  He was unwilling to give up the fight until his limbs stopped responding, heavy and unmovable.  Eventually, his breathing began to slow as well, adrenaline fading rapidly as his eyes fell closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**xxx**

Max paced the entry of his home, anxious for his Omega to arrive.  The last thing he needed was for the incident on the plane to become public knowledge.  This was a huge responsibility put upon him by the Russian Prime Minister, an opportunity to gain further influence within both the pack council and amongst the leaders of the Russian government.

This Omega was beautiful based on the image James sent upon finally laying eyes upon Light Yagami in Japan, but he was already turning out to be troublesome.  The mafia leader’s fingers were practically twitching with the need for violence and he was already planning to take it out on one or more of his men once they arrived with his new mate.

The door slowly opened and the men all froze as they entered the foyer, fearful at the heavy scent of angry Alpha pheromones filling the air.  James held the slender Omega in his arms, wrapped in a soft blanket and slumbering quietly.  Max scowled as he strode forward and took in the sight of the harsh rug burn marring the perfect features.

“What part of don’t hurt the Omega did you not understand?” The Alpha hissed out as he snatched Light from James’ hold, body limp and unresponsive in his arms.  “And how much of the sedative did you give him, Yosef?  Jesus fucking Christ…” Max scowled at their incompetence and spun around to head upstairs, his own personal guards following close behind.

The Alpha took a deep calming breath as he strode down the hall toward his bedroom and stopped in his tracks as the most wonderful scent filled his senses. 

 _Strawberries and vanilla?  Is that his scent?_  Max felt a tension leave his body as the Omega’s delicious fragrance calmed any remaining anger he held.  He began to head forward once more, slowly now as he gazed down upon the young man with curiosity and wonder in his eyes.  The small Omega’s head rested on his chest, his long slender fingers had somehow curled up in the fabric of his dress shirt, loosely tugging at it.  Max had to admit that the picture had not done Light justice.  He was quite simply stunning in person and the older man couldn’t wait to see what his eyes looked like when he woke.

**xxx**

When Light awoke he was disoriented as he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.  He gazed up at the ceiling and blinked hard, trying to find the will to move as the drugs continued to weigh down his body and mind.

 _What happened?  Where am I?_  His head rolled lazily to the side to see a man sitting beside the bed, his face turned away against the covers.  All he could see was dark, wavy raven hair and a pair of strong arms and shoulders, encased in a white dress shirt. 

 _Pretty._  Light thought dazedly as he managed to touch one of the silky locks, fingers absently sliding along it.   _Soft._

The man stirred, raising his head to look at Light.  The Omega knew he should be scared, but the lingering sedative made his usually quick mind slow and unworried.  The scent of Alpha filled his senses, tinged with traces of cinnamon.

“Your eyes…” The dark-haired man murmured.  “They’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

 _Is this Max?_ Light’s brow furrowed and he tried to speak, to ask…but found his words wouldn’t come at his command.  All that came out was a soft whine of frustration.

“Shh, it’s okay,” The other man assured him as his soothing pheromones surrounded Light.

 _Yes, it’s okay._  Light thought tiredly.   _Wait, what am I saying…_

“I’m so sorry for what happened on the plane.  My men should’ve been able to handle the situation with more care for your well-being and safety.”

 _So, he’s definitely Max then._  Light thought as the Alpha picked up a small container from the bedside table and dipped the tips of his fingers inside, gathering some kind of ointment on it before setting it aside once more.  Light watched with detached interest as he brushed it along one side of his face.  The Omega winced slightly at the sting against the abrasions on his cheek. 

 _Oh, the plane, yes…_  Light had a brief moment of panic as he remembered what had happened before his thoughts grew jumbled and fuzzy again.  He couldn’t seem to focus on any one thing for more than a few seconds at a time.

“There we go.  You’ll be good as new in no time.”

Light’s eyes slid closed and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t force them open as sleep took him once more.

**xxx**

“Bring someone down here to clean him up.  I don’t want to see him here for at least a week or two, Anna.” Max spat out into the phone tucked up between his ear and shoulder as he wiped the blood from his hands, ignoring the pained whimpering from behind him where Yosef was strapped in the chair.

“Yes, sir.  I’ll see to it.” His assistant, Anna, assured him.  Max hung up and tossed the phone on the table with disgust before he spun around to return to the other man, glaring down at Yosef as he pulled the tape off his mouth.

“Are we now crystal fucking clear on my expectations when it comes to my Omega?”  Yosef nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Yes,” Yosef choked out with a jerky nod of acknowledgment that caused blood to drip off his chin to join the red mess already splashed across his shirt.  “I’ll be much more careful in the future.”

“Good, because I really do like you Yosef and would prefer to keep you alive.”

“Thank you,” Yosef breathed out, eyes lowered submissively. “I will not let you or your Omega down again.”

Max let out a soft grunt and turned to leave the black room, his own tailor-made punishment chamber in the basement of his home.  He was eager to check on Light, see if he’d come out from under the drugs that Yosef had administered when he’d roughly held him down in the plane, marring his pretty face.

The Alpha considered the right to mark or discipline Light his alone.  He was surprised at how possessive he felt and chalked it up to instinct as he strode upstairs to change his shirt, grimacing at the blood at the cuffs.  He was usually more careful, but he’d gotten a bit carried away…

Max gave a brief nod to the man guarding the door as he entered his bedroom.  He glanced to the bed and saw that Light was still asleep.  He let out a huff of annoyance, cursing Yosef once more for using too much sedative.  The doctor who had looked him over once he’d passed out again assured Max that Light would be alright as he inserted an IV in his arm to flush the young Omega’s body of the drug.

The Alpha opened the dresser across the room and pulled out a long sleeved black tee, tossing it atop the dark wood surface as he began to unbutton his dress shirt.

**xxx**

Light’s eyes fluttered open to view the room around him in confusion before he recalled where he was and breathed in the scent of Alpha that rose around him from the bedsheets and pillows.

_Is this his room?  My room now too I suppose…_

A shuffling sound drew his attention on the far side of the room as he watched Max drop his shirt to the ground before grabbing a black tee sitting on the dresser and pulling it over his head.

 _Well…at least he’s not an out of shape old man like I was worried about._  Light considered dourly as he watched the Alpha’s muscles ripple beneath the smooth tanned skin of his back.   _Definitely not out of shape…_

Fear spiked at the core of him as he realized that this man was much larger than him, stronger…and there wasn’t anything he’d be able to do to stop him physically from taking exactly whatever he wanted.

 _Calm down…just think for a minute._  He closed his eyes and evened his breathing as the man turned, not ready to face him quite yet.  The Omega considered his options and tried to assess what he knew of Max so far.

 _He seemed to want to take care of me earlier, maybe this is as simple as manipulating him to get what I want._  Light had done that time and again after all, gaining plenty of practice over the last couple of years working his second gender to his advantage whenever he went to visit Shu at Club 40 to pick up his suppressants.

_I’ll have him wrapped around my finger in no time.  I just need to carve out a place in this world and find a way to survive with the hand I’ve been dealt.  That’s my only option._

Light felt the other man’s footsteps draw closer and forced himself to retain the appearance of sleep, even as the bed dipped when he sat on the edge and brushed his hair from his face.

 _After the way I behaved on the plane, I’ve got a lot of work to do to come across as sweet and innocent._ As Light felt the man’s thumb brush along his cheekbone he swallowed down the unpleasant thought that he now belonged to this man; a notorious criminal beneath all of the glossy public veneer. 

Instead of catering to the wave of revulsion that flowed through him at the entire situation, he leaned into Max’s touch and slowly opened his eyes, giving him a sweet, shy smile.  The Alpha’s sharp intake of breath was all the confirmation Light needed to know that he was on the right track.

“Are you Max?” Light murmured, letting out a gentle pulse of his scent, making sure to keep it minimal to seem like an unconscious reaction to the other man.  The last thing he needed was Max finding out about his scent control abilities.  He’d keep that to himself for now.

“Yes, how are you feeling, Light?” He grasped the younger man’s hand and lifted it to show him his arm.  Light’s eyes widened at the sight of an IV.  “My doctor thought this would help flush the sedative out of your system faster.”

“Thank you…I’m feeling better,” Light softly responded, casting his gaze down submissively, wanting to play the adorably clueless Omega card for all it was worth.  “I’m sorry if there was any trouble because of me,” He whispered, peering up shyly at the Alpha from beneath thick honeyed lashes.

“This is all just so overwhelming…a-and scary.” Light allowed the tears he’d been holding back for the last 24 hours spill forth.   _Damn, I’m good, giving me a mother fucking academy award._

“It’s okay, shh…I’ll take care of you, baby,” Max gathered Light up into his arms and held him close as the Omega scowled secretively against the man’s shoulder.

 _Baby?  Seriously…_  Light rolled his eyes and played along.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Light sniffled quietly.  The scent of protective, soothing Alpha pheromones washed over the young man and he grinned where he hid his face from view.

_Gotcha…_

**xxx**

Light wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold Max off from…consummating their union.  It had been a little less than a week and the Alpha’s hands were always on him, touching him without asking.  He’d tried to convince the older man that he was nervous and shy, being in a new place and trying to settle in.  But he could tell that Max’s patience was wearing thin by the hungry look in his eyes that became less and less veiled with every passing day.

Light pulled on a soft, burgundy cashmere sweater and sighed as he caught his dour expression in the mirror at the dresser.  He forced a cheery smile on his face, mask in place and ready to confront the world outside their bedroom.  Max pretty much let him wander anywhere he wanted on the first floor but had restricted him to the left wing of the upper, saying that the right wing housed guest rooms and servant quarters.  He didn’t want his employees or visitors disturbed when at rest, which Light could understand.  He spent much of his time in the large library or the study, curled up with a book.

He was bored out of his mind to be honest, and growing weary of putting on a happy face for others.  Especially that asshole Nick.  The Beta was there almost every day, doing this or that for Max.  Light steered clear of whatever ‘business’ Max was attending to, not wanting to get involved.

Today, Light found the situation unavoidable, as Max seemed to want him by his side non-stop.  Light politely sat down in a chair that the Alpha led him to beside his own in the study.  The older male retrieved a soft blanket and tucked it around him before they started to discuss any issues of the day.  Max had been petting his head frequently and Light had given him a sweet smile every once in a while in response, acting as if he didn’t understand a word of Russian as they spoke before him, believing him to be oblivious.

“Shu called earlier and said he brought you a couple of his usual, uh…presents.  He’ll be here in an hour or so, their flight from Tokyo was delayed, so they just arrived in Heathrow a short while ago.  Apparently, they’re completely pure and un…”  Nick’s amused voice trailed off as Max’s hand tightened briefly before releasing Light’s hair from his grasp with an annoyed huff. 

“Max?” Light glanced at the other man, feigning confusion and concern.

_I hate doing this, but if it keeps him off me, I’ll suffer through it.  Maybe one day I’ll learn something that could put him away in jail and I could go on living my life again. Maybe…_

“Nothing to worry about, baby.”  He replied in English before turning his attention back to Nick.  Light returned to faking his immersion in the book before him as they continued to talk.

“Put them in one of the secure guest rooms and provide Shu with the adjacent one,” Max informed Nick with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “We can decide whether to pimp them out or provide them as a reward to a few deserving members of our organization to take home after the party.”

Light’s eyes widened slightly as things that Max was saying started falling together in his head.  He focused even harder on the copy of Great Expectations in his grasp. 

_Human trafficking?  Am I really hearing this?_

_Wait…_

_Shu…_

_Tokyo…_

His less than reputable suppressant dealer was a known pimp of Omega escorts in addition to his black-market dealings in drugs.  There wasn’t anything in the file he’d dug up on the Alpha to indicate he was involved in human trafficking.

_It couldn’t be-_

“Do you mind if I have a taste if you aren’t interested in sampling the wares?”  Nick asked with a dark smile.  Max simply shrugged in response.

“Just don’t break them or mark them up too much, alright?  I’d prefer to keep any virgins he brings intact for the value of them.  You can fuck their mouths though and let me know if any of them are worth gifting.”

Light’s stomach roiled at their cavalier discussion of using another person for their own sexual satisfaction, buying and selling their bodies…

But was it any different from how he’d been treated by his country.  Essentially being sold to secure relations with Russia without his consent?

 _No._  Light told himself firmly.   _I am Max Volkov’s Omega and husband.  I’m not…I’m not like…_

“Darling?” Max’s hands wrapped around his own smaller shaking ones.  “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel well,” Light murmured.  “I think I might have a fever.  I’ll go rest, okay?”  Max nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

“Do you want me to help you to our room?”

“No, please…I don’t want to interrupt your work.” He replied with a weak smile and squeeze of Max’s hand before he released it.  As he walked toward the door, Nick began to speak once again in Russian.

“Maybe he’s finally going into heat.  About damn time, eh?”

As soon as the door closed behind Light, his hand flew to his mouth to stifle a sob.

 _My suppressants!  If it really is Shu, he’ll recognize me and probably tell Max about them!_  Light swallowed down his fear and marched up the stairs with determination in his gaze.   _I have to hide them better._

**xxx**

Light’s fingers twitched ever so slightly where they rested in the crook of Max’s forearm as they strode forward into the party.  It was the only sign that his nerves were frayed and raw around the edges.  The Omega was otherwise impeccably composed in his tuxedo, which had been rapidly altered and fit to perfection by Max’s tailor over the last few days.  His husband looked very polished as well, and as much as Light hated to admit it, very handsome in his tux.

 _This is my life now._  He thought dimly as he took in the crowd of faces he didn’t know, dressed in their finery to impress both each other and the notorious mob leader in whose home they now stood.  Light put on his game face as they met couple after couple, lords and ladies, an earl or two, and several celebrities. 

Their guest cooed about what an adorable pair they made and he caught Max beaming proudly at him several times before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  Light figured he must be doing something right at that point.  It wasn’t exactly hard to do, Light had been putting on a show like this for years back home.

The perfect son.

The perfect student.

And now, the perfect piece of Omega arm candy for Max to dangle as proof of his influence.

Light grit his teeth and smiled at everyone who crossed his path, dancing beautifully with whomever of Max’s acquaintances asked.  He couldn’t help but note the possessive hunger that rose in Max’s gaze every time he was brought back to his arms from the dance floor.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold him off in the bedroom. 

How much more patient could the man be before he just…snapped? 

At least those looks of desire helped Light discount the words that Nick had said to him on the plane about sharing him with others.  Max did not seem like the sharing type and Light was confident that if he continued to prove his loyalty, he would gain a bit of freedom, even if it was just to go walk in a park with bodyguards or maybe have a laptop that was monitored.

“Well, if it isn’t little Kira,” Light plastered on his smile as he turned with Max to face Shu.  The dark-haired Alpha smirked at him in response.  “Oh, wait, it’s Light Volkov now, correct?  Formerly Light Yagami…hmm?” His voice lowered further, only for the three of them to hear.

“I must tell you Light, that it was very interesting to read the paper this afternoon.  I never expected to see my favorite former customer’s face there.” Shu grinned and turned to Max.  “Did you know that-”

“That Light used to come to you for suppressants?  Yes, I did.”  Shu’s face fell in surprise at Max’s response.  Light shot the man a smug smile when Max wasn’t watching.  Shu’s eyes narrowed in frustration, clearly aware that he’d been out maneuvered.

“That’s all behind me now.  I can’t wait for my first heat with my husband.” Light managed not to choke on the words as he nestled in closer to Max’s body and gaze up at him lovingly. 

“Thank you so much for helping me out all of these years.  I don’t know if I would’ve been able to maintain my safety or save my purity for my mate if I hadn’t been able to suppress my heats.”  Light batted his eyelashes innocently at the Japanese Alpha.

“I appreciate everything you did for Light.  Who knew we shared this connection between us?” Max’s tone was jovial as he extended his hand to the other Alpha.  Shu shook it as he gave Light an assessing once over.  Amusement filled the other man’s gaze as he shrugged in a good-natured manner, apparently willing to let it go at the moment.

“Well, it just would’ve been nice to know that I was helping the son of the chief of police,” Shu wagged his finger at the younger man before looking to Max again.

“Be careful of this one, he’s a sneaky little Omega.” He shot back, playful tone laced with an edge as he turned and left them standing there.

 _Asshole._ Light seethed at the last second jab but decided to see if he could use it to his advantage as he turned to Max.

“Do you think he’s jealous?” He asked with a worried expression on his face.  “I always did wonder if he was pining after me.  Now that I think about it, I did turn down his advances quite a few times…”  Max’s eyes lit up with anger at the words, but Light could already tell it wasn’t directed at him. 

As the Alpha’s emerald-hued gaze swung toward Shu’s retreating figure, Light knew he’d ruined any trust that Max had in the Japanese Alpha. 

 _Game, set, match…bitch._  Light chuckled internally.

“I need to have a word with him,” Max muttered, pulling Light’s body tightly to him and kissing him hard.  The scent of cinnamon washed over him and he grew pliant in the other man’s embrace, surrendering on instinct to the tongue that delved into his mouth as pheromones demanding his submission overwhelmed him.  He couldn’t help the soft whine that spilled from his lips, hand clutching at the Alpha’s jacket.  Light’s eyes were hazy by the time Max released him, panting quietly as he sought to catch his breath.

_Wow…that was actually really…wow…_

“I’ll be right back,” Max whispered in his ear as he placed a final kiss on his cheek.  Light nodded wordlessly as the other man glanced over his shoulder and beckoned someone over.

“Nick, keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

“Sure boss.”

Light barely managed not to roll his eyes and forced a smile on his face, reminding himself that he should leverage every opportunity presented.  He gently smoothed out the small wrinkle from where he’d grabbed Max’s lapel and looked up at him with a perfect imitation of warmth and affection in his gaze.

“Don’t be long, alright?” Light murmured, biting his lip and glancing away coyly.  Max chuckled softly and pressed a kiss atop his head.

“I’ll be right back, baby.”

He strode away and Light turned to face Nick.  The man had a bored look on his face, sighing as he pulled out his phone and proceeded to ignore Light.  The young Omega knew that having Max’s right-hand man as an ally would only benefit him, so he decided to try and bury the hatchet with the Beta.  Light reluctantly swallowed his pride in favor of the advantages of getting along.

“Nick?”

“What?”  The other man gruffly responded, not even looking up from his phone.  “You need to go to the bathroom or something?  Fuck, I hate being on babysitting duty,” He muttered as he continued to tap away at his phone.  Light felt a wave of anger rush through him.

_How dare he treat me so dismissively when I’m trying to-  Fuck this!_

“I think I can take a piss all by myself, but thanks.” Light replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as he spun on his heel and marched away.

“M’kay princess,” Nick called out with a chuckle.  “Don’t fall in.”

 _Fucker._  Light thought as he wove his way through the crowd of people in the ballroom _.  I’ll take a minute to gather my thoughts.  I can’t let someone like Nick get to me like that.  I must just be tired._

“Light.  Light Yagami.” A voice murmured behind him.  He ignored whomever it was, not wanting to socialize as he continued forward.  Then the person continued to speak…in Japanese.

“Your father is Chief Soichiro Yagami of the NPA.”

“Yeah, that’s what they say.” Light snarked out, hoping it would deter the other man from continuing to follow him.

“Your respect for your father is matched only by your strong sense of justice.”

 _Who the hell is this guy?_ Light stopped in his tracks and turned to face the other man.  He had dark raven hair that was styled so that it was smoothed back from his face and large dark charcoal-hued eyes that startled Light with the depths of intelligence they held.

“Do I know you?” Light asked in confusion as the man extended his hand and gestured to the dance floor.  The Omega was intrigued and accepted as they flowed into the sea of couples already dancing.   _Maybe he’s been sent by my father to make sure I’m okay?_  

“You were planning to go to To-Oh and join the police agency when you graduated,” The man continued to speak softly as they danced.  Light caught sight of Max speaking heatedly with Shu across the room and was relieved that he was occupied for the moment.  He wanted to hear where this man was going with this.

“And you already had experience, considering that you helped the police solve a number of cases in the past.” 

Light gasped softly at the man’s admission.   _No one was supposed to find out he was involved._

“H-how do you know that?” Light almost fell out of step but was guided firmly by the other man around the floor.

“I’ve worked with your father on several occasions and I’m here for multiple reasons.”  The man’s cold confidence was unwavering as he continued to speak.  “One being that I’m impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice.”

 _Who is this man?_ Light wondered.  As they whirled and turned with the music, he caught sight of Nick frowning at the edge of the dance floor, clearly not happy that his charge was dancing without permission from his Alpha.  He knew he didn’t have much time before they were interrupted.

“If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning your new mate’s illicit activities.  Your father said you would be receptive to providing assistance in an investigation and I agreed that you are in an optimum position to gather intel, should you be so inclined.” 

Light’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.   _Is he referring to the human trafficking?  Something more?_

“What exactly do I get out of this if I help you?” The Omega’s eyes narrowed at the other man.  “I’m sure you can understand the precarious position I’m in.  I would only consider this if I knew it would gain me my freedom from this life and I doubt you can promise me that.”  Light muttered quietly as he saw Max making his way over from across the room.  

The raven-haired male smirked in response as he spun him round, deceptively strong arms holding him close as he dipped Light, blocking them from sight amongst all the bodies on the dance floor.

“Of course I can, Light,”  His lips brushed against the Omega’s ear as he whispered.  “Because I am L.”


	2. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...apparently there was a thirst for more of this Treatyverse AU.  
> *shrugs*  
> Chapter two ended up even longer than the first chapter...Oops :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> AF

Light lay awake long into the night after the party. His mind couldn’t stop racing as he considered L’s proposal. The young Omega stared blankly ahead with Max’s arm around his waist, warm breath ghosting along the back of his neck in a steady rhythm that suggested a deep slumber. All Light could see in the darkness before him was a bleak future.

He saw the days, months, _years_ unfurling before him in the pitch-black room. A lifetime spent with the Alpha that lay beside him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn’t fight their release. They spilled down in a silent river onto the pillow beneath his head and he allowed his mind to wander to the brief discussion he’d had with L before the detective had departed.

**_At the party earlier…_ **

“Trust me. I can make it happen and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could provide something invaluable to the case,” L whispered. “If you’re interested in helping, the first thing I need you to do is build Max’s trust in you. Get close to him and don’t give him a reason to believe you’re anything but his devoted Omega mate.”

“He already trusts me,” Light murmured in Russian, a small smirk on his face at the amused expression in L’s charcoal-hued gaze. “You wouldn’t believe the things he says to his _employees_ when he thinks his mate can’t understand him.” 

“Good, because his faith in you must be unshakable if you’re willing to assist in the investigation.” L spun him once again as they danced, drawing closer to the room’s entrance. 

“I will. I’ll help,” Light replied softly, watching in his periphery as Max came closer with each passing second, cutting a determined path through the crowd toward his mate. 

“I have to go…” The Omega shot a beaming, joyful smile at Max as he stepped away from L’s arms. He didn’t look back once, wholly focused on the dark-haired Alpha before him as he reached him and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“I missed you,” Light pouted as he released a small burst of his scent in the air and sought out Max’s mouth with his own. His mate smiled against his lips as they kissed, clearly pleased with the brunet’s display of affection as he wrapped his arms around Light’s waist.

“I missed you, too,” he murmured as they parted. “How do you do this to me, Light? Make me feel this way?” The young Omega curled his fingers in the other man’s wavy locks, taking full advantage of the opportunity at hand.

“I don’t know,” Light whispered as he closed the small distance between them once more. “I guess we’re just lucky to have found one another.”

**xxx**

_How can I continue to gain his trust?_ Light shivered slightly in the warmth of Max’s embrace as he recalled the unwavering conviction in L’s eyes. The detective truly believed that this was possible, that Light could do this; that he could help bring down a crime lord masquerading as a wealthy businessman. 

 _I know at least one thing I can do to get…closer._ Light’s expression soured as he considered consummating their relationship _._ _I suppose I might as well give Max what he really wants._ _It’s not like I can avoid it much longer anyway._

The Omega’s brow furrowed as he continued to consider the situation at hand and what he might be facing by taking part in this deception. Light’s only frame of reference was the NPA case files he’d managed to hack into over the last couple of years. The ones that involved the Yakuza were some of the deadliest cases that he’d read. Rarely did things end well for those who attempted to bring down these types of organizations. 

Witnesses found dead, informants cut into nearly unrecognizable pieces, Omega spouses murdered, raped or sold as sex slaves, their children…

 _Children._ _If I sleep with him, I could end up pregnant._  Light swallowed hard as he considered the risks and worst-case scenarios that could develop from the investigation.  A violent and bloody death for him if he was caught helping L. His brow furrowed as he realized Max would likely go after his parents and sister as well in retaliation. 

 _I’ll have to make sure that L can guarantee their safety before we proceed any further._ Light grimly decided.   _I can’t take a chance that Max would hurt them if I’m exposed_.

 _Even if I don’t survive, at least I’ll be free._ _Either way…I’ll be free._  He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking its toll to drag him into unconsciousness.  

**xxx**

“Good morning darling,” Max murmured, startling Light from his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s bare torso from behind. The Omega glanced over his shoulder with a small smile on his face, shyly ducking his head and peering up at the older man. He shivered as Max’s hands wandered across his smooth, freshly showered skin, sliding lower and lower until they skimmed the top of his pants. His reaction only seemed to encourage the man, even though it was meant to do anything but that.

“Do you want me to meet you downstairs for breakfast once I’m dressed?” Light cheerfully forced the words out and sweetly nuzzled his cheek against the Alpha’s jaw, hoping that the other man would accept the suggestion and give him a few more precious minutes alone. 

“Sounds wonderful,” he replied, bringing Light’s hand to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it. Light’s heart skipped a beat in witness of the adoration in Max’s eyes, the gentle tone of his voice.  It was times like this that he questioned his aversion to their mating and wondered if he should make a genuine effort with the Alpha. He was always kind to him, understanding and-  

“Don’t be too long.”

“I won’t.” Light smiled at the Alpha as he left. He listened closely until he heard the bedroom door close before darting over to the floor vent toward the back of the closet. He carefully pried at the corners and pulled it up, only to find the space where he’d stored his suppressants empty. His jaw dropped open and he panicked for several long moments thinking that perhaps Max had found them.

 _No, calm down_. Light took a deep breath and tried to settle his rapidly beating heart _._ _He wouldn’t be so nice if that was the case._ _It probably just slid one way or the other in the vent._

Light peered down into the shallow, dim space and reached within, feeling along the left side and then to the right. He grinned in triumph as his fingers brushed the familiar curve of the container. He laid down on the floor so he could get a better angle and blindly reached in once again.  His hand barely touched it again, bumping it slightly. 

_*plink…rattle…plink*_

Light’s eyes filled with horror as he heard the bottle ping against the metallic walls as it rolled, rattling loudly as it finally tumbled down into the depths of the mansion’s ventilation system.

“No…no, no, no, no, no…” Light whispered in disbelief as he slowly sat up. He suspected he’d have only a few days at most before his heat hit him without the suppressants. The Omega grabbed at a jacket hanging nearby and muffled his frustrated screams in the hem of it. His breath came in short, sharp gasps as he pulled away. 

“Why is this happening to me?! Fuck!” He growled, fists clenched tightly as his anger grew, cutting through the sorrow and panic to help him focus. 

 _I’m fucking pathetic._ _If I can’t deal with this, how could I ever handle assisting with the investigation?_ _I’ll have to make sacrifices and if it happens to come in the form of my body then so be it._ He continued to internally scold himself as he evaluated his current predicament. There’s nothing he could do to change the fact that he was going to go into heat and he was already planning on sleeping with Max.

_I just didn’t think it would be so soon._

He quickly put the vent cover back in place and rose, wiping his eyes as he rushed to grab a sweater from his side of the closet. He put on a soft cream-hued turtleneck that went well with the tan khakis he wore, dragging it over his head as he walked and smoothing out his ruffled hair afterward.

 _I’m going to make this work to my advantage._ _Yes, I can do this._ _I-I’m in control._ Light’s gold-flecked amber eyes blazed with determination as he slipped on a pair of loafers before heading toward the bathroom. The young man grabbed a tissue and carefully dabbed at his face in an attempt to erase any signs of his meltdown. His expression was grim, mind racing as he rapidly tried to rationalize his logic and thoughts. 

 _It’s not like it’s a fate worse than death, right?_ _I mean, h-he’s attractive and he obviously cares about me, so at least there’s that_? Light tried to convince himself that everything was going to be fine, even as his breathing grew more panicked again. 

The idea of finally going into heat after years on suppressants was terrifying. How would he behave once the haze of lust and desire overtook him? What would he say or do in such a compromised state? Would he even remember? 

 _Do I want to remember?_ Light thought fearfully. _Maybe it’s for the best if I don’t._

It didn’t help that he was sure his mate would never agree to use a condom or allow him to take birth control pills ahead of time to reduce the chance of pregnancy. Numerous guests at the party had joked with Max right in front of Light about getting him knocked up, though a small number were classier about it and described it as ‘creating a life’. Every one of them largely ignored the young brunet as he stood next to the Alpha, treating him like he was just a pretty incubator for the next in the Volkov line.

 _What a fucking joke._ He’d seethed behind the smile on his face and imagined their heads exploding as he kept his mouth shut, barely able to refrain from snarky responses.

The Omega stared at his reflection as he leaned closer to the mirror, taking in the sight of the darkening circles under his tired eyes from the lack of sleep. Light closed them when he couldn’t take it any longer, hands gripping the edge of the sink so hard he thought the porcelain would crack under the strain. 

_Just breathe._

_It’s going to be okay._

_You’ve got this._

He knew he was lying to himself, but somehow, he managed to grow calmer, heartbeat slowing as his distressed scent faded away.

Light opened his eyes and forced a cheerful smile on his face for the mirror, mask perfectly in place as he left the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast with his husband. 

**xxx**

_Light Yagami._

_Correction. Light Volkov._

L bit down on his thumb, gazing thoughtfully at the young man’s photograph. He’d obtained what information he could from Chief Yagami regarding his son over the course of the last week in anticipation of approaching Light at the party, however, nothing could have prepared him for the fierce intelligence in the Omega’s eyes. 

He'd been rather disappointed a few days earlier when he’d received a sparse profile of the Omega. The lack of any in-depth personal information or insights spoke volumes about just how detached Soichiro Yagami was from his own home life. He’d asked Matt to dig deeper into Light’s background to try and find what he could in the short window they had before the gathering at Max’s home. If he was going to ask the young man to trust him, he’d have to ensure that he could trust in Light as well. That meant knowing as much about him as possible to make a decision in that regard.

The raven-haired Alpha hadn’t originally intended to tell Light that he was, in fact, the detective known as L, but there was something in those honeyed eyes that had shaken him enough to divert from the plan. Something in his delectable scent of strawberries and vanilla that had drawn him in like a moth to flame. He loathed admitting it, but he found Light absolutely fascinating and begrudgingly, he admitted, attractive. Not only was he beautiful, he was incredibly intelligent based on what he’d learned so far. 

The cherry on the sundae was that the Omega had quite the aptitude for detective work and had helped the NPA with a few small cases in recent years. His grades were exemplary and on paper, he was undoubtedly the ideal student. There were no apparent missteps in the life of Light Yagami, everything had seemingly been perfect, heading towards a bright future until the day he was mated to Max Volkov against his will.

 _You’re going to help me bring it all crashing down, aren’t you, Light?_ L mused, a wry smile on his face. _He’s almost too perfect._ _Can I really count on him to be willing to get his hands dirty and put himself at risk?_ _To manipulate his mate and gather intel?_  

He had been waiting for an opportunity like this for the better part of a year, as the Syndicate’s power rapidly grew, reaching new heights as Max surpassed his Father’s level of reach and influence. He’d recently been contacted by several high-ranking members of the pack council to re-open the investigation into West Bank about a month ago. It rankled the detective that his efforts to dismantle the London based bratva years ago had been thwarted. 

 _This definitely won’t be as easy as last time._ Max had learned from his Father’s mistakes and didn’t delude himself into the belief that he was invulnerable. The Russian Alpha was smarter than the former leader of the Syndicate had ever given him credit for. His legitimate business dealings, charming demeanor, and deep pockets had made him many friends in high place both in England and abroad. He ran a tight ship and the people he let in were incredibly loyal to their boss. The opportunities to dismantle the West Bank Syndicate were few and far between compared to his predecessor. 

 _Light’s one of the only solid options I have at the moment._ _I can bring Aiber in, but he’s too dominant and foreign for them to easily open up around him._ _It would take months, maybe years for him to gain their full trust._ L sighed and poured himself a fresh cup of tea. He’d already started the process of having Matt hack into the computers of several suspected associates of the Syndicate. The red-headed Beta had already informed him that there were a number of impressive firewalls and security measures in place on a couple of them. L had asked him to focus on those ones first.

Aiber would focus on building relationships and working his way deeper into their ranks. He’d serve as an alternate option if Light backed out or if he was exposed. At the least, he could potentially utilize Aiber to deliver messages to the Omega in the meantime. It was a decent backup plan…

_Backup._

L’s frowned as he dropped sugar cube after sugar cube into his steaming drink. The Alpha reluctantly turned to a different screen where he’d been adding information to another case he was working on. He’d received the official coroner’s report a short while ago and knew it was undoubtedly his doppelganger’s handiwork once more.

 _BB._   The initials of the victims said it all as the dark-haired man cut a bloody path across the United States. L knew that the message was undoubtedly telling him that Beyond was coming for him…again.

The Alpha unconsciously reached toward his shoulder where nearly imperceptible scars graced his skin, a parting gift from the deranged former successor when he’d attacked him years ago. 

 _When will this end?_ He wearily rubbed his eyes. _When one of us is dead I suppose…_

**xxx**

“You look tired, baby.” Max reached over to cup Light’s cheek from where he sat next to him at the dining table. He gently ran his thumb along the bruise-like circles beginning to form beneath his mate’s eyes. _Why didn’t I notice them earlier?_ _I’ve got to pay more attention to these things._  

“Did you sleep okay?” The Omega shook his head and placed his hand on the older man’s.

“I’m really nervous about my…my heat,” Light admitted, lowering his gaze submissively, thick honeyed lashes fanning out upon his skin. “I don’t know what to expect after so long on suppressants and I…”

“It’s okay, you can tell me. I swear I won’t be upset,” he assured Light, who peered at him with a bashful expression on his face.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you…”

Max felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.  If that was all that Light was worried about...

“Oh, moy sladkiy,” he crooned, briefly lapsing into Russian as he pulled Light out of his seat and guided him to sit sideways in his lap, holding him close and rubbing his back. 

“What does that mean? M-moy sladkiy?” Light stumbled over the words as he rested his head on Max’s shoulder.

“My sweet.”

“That’s nice, I like it…” Light murmured as he relaxed in the Alpha’s embrace. The brunet’s fingertips slid along Max’s shirt, absentmindedly smoothing the fabric. In these quiet moments, Max found himself intoxicated by the vulnerability and innocence Light wielded so effortlessly. 

There was a dark part of him that wanted to taint that purity. Leave a lingering and unquestionable impression upon Light’s body and soul. He wanted to break the brunet apart and pick up the pieces; hold them close in his hands and then put him back together even more beautiful than before. 

In all honesty, the Alpha couldn’t wait for Light’s heat to finally hit so he could see the young man lose himself to the lust and desire that would surely run rampant through his body. Max’s mouth went dry with want at the very idea of his mate in such a state; begging and desperate to be filled, instincts to be fucked and bred overriding all else as his inhibitions melted away. 

Of course, he refrained from sharing such fantasies, well aware that it may frighten Light to know the depths of his depravity. His gorgeous husband required comfort and reassurance for the time being.

“You could never disappoint me and I’ll take really good care of you. I promise, okay?” The Omega nodded quietly and wrapped his arms around Max’s neck. “Oh, I have something special to give you. I was going to surprise you, but maybe-”

“Boss?” Nick interrupted as he popped his head in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow at Light’s subdued demeanor for a moment before continuing in Russian. He’d asked all his men to default to their mother tongue regarding business unless otherwise directed if Light was around. “Kingsbury is on his way. Trouble with his…hardware.”

“Tch…I see,” Max sighed and smiled tightly at his friend. _These things never end well._

“Let me finish here. I’ll meet you in my office.” Max turned to Light once Nick was gone and transitioned back to English. 

“This shouldn’t take long. I’ll come find you when I’m done and give you the surprise, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll be in the library.”

Max nodded in acknowledgment as Light returned to his seat and he rose to follow after Nick. He had a feeling he knew what he’d find on Cole Kingsbury’s computer. His contacts within the council had recently informed him that L was asked to re-open an investigation into West Bank. He took it with a grain of salt when he found out. 

 _I should view it as a compliment._ _Must mean I’m doing something right._ The Alpha smiled darkly as he reached his office. 

 _Come at me then, L._ _I can’t wait to pay you back for taking so much from me and my family._ He thought as he threw open the door.

"Cole! How are you doing this fine morning?”

**xxx**

Light was pulled from an unplanned nap in the library when Max tried to discreetly make him more comfortable. The young man was sprawled awkwardly on a chaise near the windows and the older man had seen fit to adjust his position just enough so that he’d avoid being in pain when he woke. Max had mostly succeeded until he’d attempted to take the book lying open in his lap.

“Wha…huh?” The Omega’s eyes blinked open, gazing sleepily up at Max where he stood in the bright afternoon sun that poured into the room. Light felt the pillow that had been placed beneath his head and couldn't help but smile at the gesture. The Alpha kneeled beside him and sighed, expression sheepish.

“I was doing so well up until the end there. I’m sorry to have woken you.” Max explained as Light yawned and stretched, fingers brushing against the blanket that his mate had laid over him as well. 

“It’s okay. I probably needed to get up anyways,” Light mumbled as he sat up. Max’s fingers gently brushed Light’s sleep-mussed hair from his face and the young man found himself leaning into the touch. His breath caught in his throat as the scent of the Alpha filled his senses. He was unable to discern if the warmth enveloping him was from the sunshine illuminating them or from the affection he saw in Max’s emerald-hued eyes. Light found his hand moving before he could stop himself, reaching out to cup the Alpha’s cheek in his palm.

“I know we were thrown together by circumstance and politics, but I’m so happy to have you in my life, Light. I don’t think I knew what it truly meant to care for someone until you came along,” Max explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I had this delivered from the family vault in Saint Petersburg. The first time I saw your eyes, I knew that it was perfect for you.”

Light tried to breathe around the tightness in his chest as Max opened the black velvet box to reveal the ring inside.  His jaw dropped open at the sight of the vintage champagne diamond ring displayed before him. It was a damn near obscene show of wealth, but also incredibly beautiful. 

“Max…” The young man was at a loss for words as the Alpha took it out and slid it on the ring finger of Light’s right hand.

“It fits wonderfully. Like it was just waiting for you to wear it.” 

“It’s gorgeous and I love it. Thank you,” Light murmured as he leaned in to kiss him. As their lips met, it was as if a match was struck to ignite a fire within him. A rush of desire ran through the Omega and he quickly grew disoriented, vision fading in and out, only catching bits and pieces…

The surprised expression on Max’s face as he grabbed his collar.

The feeling of his mate on top of him, between his legs.

The sensation of his Alpha’s hands roaming his body, mouth on his own. He whined softly, unable to fight the need that welled up inside him.

And at that moment he didn’t want to fight it. Everything in his body was telling him to just lie back and submit…

“Light? Light!” Max’s frantic voice finally brought him back to himself. Light stared blankly up at the other man for several seconds as the haze of lust faded.  He felt like he was floating, detached…and then awareness came rushing back 

“What…happened?” He whimpered quietly and tried to scramble back away from the Alpha in his panic. 

“Calm down, it’s okay, shh…” Max’s dominant pheromones washed over him and he felt the fight leave him once more.

 _Yes, Alpha will make it okay._ _No…wait…_  

“I’m going to help you sit up now. Just take it easy,” Max’s scent began to recede as he explained. Light nodded in understanding and dazedly let the other man pull him up to sit in his lap. The Omega’s body was shaking as Max wrapped a blanket around him. 

“See, there you go. Going to be just fine,” Max assured him. Light nodded automatically, mind racing after what had happened.

 _Is this a side-effect of coming off the suppressants?_ _Already?_ _Is this how I’m going to be when I’m in heat?_

“…going to call the Omega Specialist, all right?” 

“Hmm?” Light asked as he caught the tail end of what Max was telling him. The Alpha shot him an amused and indulgent smile before picking him up and carrying him from the room. The brunet let out a brief squeak of surprise. He was shocked at how easily the older man seemed to be able to carry him. To be honest, it terrified him. It was just another reminder that Max was much stronger than him physically and made him aware of the disadvantage that could pose if the dark-haired male ever decided to use it against him.

**xxx**

Max sat patiently on the other side of the bed next to Light, holding his hand as the Omega Specialist, a Beta by the name of Andrew Coleson examined his mate. His mind wandered back to what had happened earlier as he waited. He’d been shocked (and secretly elated) when Light had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on top of him. 

The young man displayed a hunger and passion he’d not seen before. Light’s hot, wet tongue had licked greedily into his mouth, lips crashing violently against Max’s own. He’d never gotten so hard so fast. The sensual roll of the other man’s hips against his groin short-circuited his brain for several long seconds as he responded in equal measure, hands mapping out the curves beneath him. 

It wasn’t until Light had suddenly gone limp in his arms that he considered something might be off about the behavior, that Light wasn’t being himself. He’d been trying to make it up to his mate since that moment of realization when he’d seen the confusion in the Omega’s eyes, the disconnected expression on his face.

_My sweet Light._

_I want you to be fully present when we come together like that again._  

_Nothing less will satisfy me than having your full attention when we-_

“You mentioned being on suppressants until recently?” The doctor asked as he took Light’s temperature. 

“Yes, I was.” The brunet’s face grew guarded as he responded.

“How long were you taking them?” The Beta frowned slightly as he checked the thermometer.

“I…” Light hesitated, glancing over at Max and letting out a resigned sigh before continuing. “About three years.” 

The Alpha’s jaw dropped open. Yesterday, Light had told him that it was only two years. It’s not as if that was much better, but Max wasn’t sure he’d ever heard of someone so young taking suppressants for that length of time. He was incredibly frustrated to learn that he’d been deceived.

_I can’t believe he lied to me!_

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Light whispered, gaze downcast as he let out a quiet sniffle. “I just didn’t want to worry you,” he explained as he looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, honey…” Max’s anger faded as quickly as it had arrived once he saw that sweet, apologetic face. “You can tell me anything. How can I take care of you and keep you safe if you don’t?”

“O-okay,” the Omega agreed. Max turned to the doctor once more, who had wisely stayed silent through their discussion. 

“So, what are we looking at here? Is he going to be all right?”

“I believe this is a reaction to discontinuing the suppressants,” Andrew replied as he placed a pulse oximeter on Light’s fingertip and waited for the results. 

“It’s different in almost every case, but there are a few more common symptoms across patients that I’ve seen over the years. For example, his temperature is elevated, which is to be expected. In addition, based on what you described of his earlier behavior, he experienced a spike in hormone production which is also a fairly standard issue in these situations.” The doctor removed the oximeter and seemed satisfied with the results as he set it aside and continued to explain Light’s condition. 

“His hormones have been regulated by suppressants for years.  Now his body is trying to figure out how to manage them on its own and essentially, it's failing to do so. The sudden increase and rush of hormones creates a brief but potent pseudo-heat and when it quickly fades, similar to a rush of adrenaline would following a fight or flight scenario, for example, they crash just as you saw with your mate earlier.”

“You said pseudo-heat,” Light asked softly, fingers twisting anxiously in the blankets. “Is that how I’m going to be once I’m actually in heat? I can’t remember much of what happened…”

“No, you shouldn’t expect that to happen and your body will learn to regulate the hormones on its own with time. The only scenario where you may experience a crash during your heat would be immediately after being mated and knotted.  However, in that case, your body is doing exactly what it’s supposed to do to allow you rest between rounds,” the doctor explained. Max watched as Light’s cheeks burned bright pink and he started gnawing on his lower lip.

 _Fuck, he’s so sexy and cute._ _I just want to-_

“Mr. Volkov, have you ever helped an Omega through their heat?” The Alpha shook his head. “Or researched what is involved?”

“No, uh, I don’t have any first-hand experience, but I’ve done research. I made sure to have a secure heat den built in this wing of the manor,” Max assured the concerned looking doctor. Light eyed him with an expression of pleased surprise that made his inner Alpha preen, proud to have garnered such a reaction from his Omega. “I also had fresh blankets and pillows brought in so he can nest.”

“Okay, that’s a decent start, but I’d like you to go on my clinic’s website at some point today and read a few of the articles about what to expect in cases when an Omega is coming off long-term suppressant use and how to support them during their heat.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.” Max nodded in acknowledgment and reached out for Light’s hand once again as a mild scent of distress began to waft off him. 

“Good, good. Oh, and make sure to plan for at least a week this first time around.”

“Seriously?” Max and Light asked simultaneously. Their eyes met before Light shyly looked away. 

_I suppose I’ll need to talk to Anna and Nick to make sure they’re able to cover anything that comes up._

“Yes, heats tend to last longer in these cases, sometimes five or six days.”

“W-what?” Light’s distressed scent continued to grow stronger and Max shot the doctor a warning look.

“Don’t be alarmed. It will be fine. Just let your body follow its instincts” the doctor assured Light as he packed up the last of his things in his bag. “I can tell you have a very attentive Alpha, Light. I’m sure he will take wonderful care of you.” 

“I will.” Max squeezed his hand. “I promise.”

“One last thing, Mr. Volkov,” the Beta gestured for him to follow as he walked toward the door.

“I’ll be right back,” Max kissed the back of Light’s hand and rose to join the man as he exited the room.

“I didn’t want to alarm your mate, as he already seemed rather…upset. I figured it would be better to-”

“Please get to the point Dr. Coleson,” Max interrupted in a cold tone. “I would like to return to him.”

“Yes, well…” The doctor raised an eyebrow at him as they continued to head down the hallway. “Now that I understand his medical history a bit better, I would like you to make sure to contact me as soon as his heat ends so we can monitor his health afterward. Depending on whether you manage to get him to eat or drink, he may come out of this severely dehydrated and malnourished. I’ve seen Omegas drop half a stone or more in high-risk heat cases such as his.”

 _High risk?_ Max’s eyes widened in surprise. Light was already so slender. He couldn’t imagine losing that much weight would be good for him. 

“Do you have a scale?” The Beta asked. Max shook his head. “Get one and weigh him as soon as possible to provide a baseline before his heat starts. Once he’s through it and able to stand, weigh him again.” 

 _Able to stand?_ _Jesus…_

“I mentioned reading the documentation on the site, but given that he’ll likely go into heat within the next day or two, I’m not sure you’ll have time.” The doctor smiled tightly at him, concern lacing his gaze. “Like I said before. I didn’t want to scare him, hence our private discussion.”

“All right, I understand. Just tell me what I need to do.”

“Okay, so…ensure he drinks water as often as possible. Keep bottles of it in the room if you can to help remind both of you.  If he’ll eat, great, but don’t force the issue too much as it will distress him.”

“Water and food, got it. Anything else?” Max asked curiously.

“Yes, after his heat, he’ll be incredibly weak. Be gentle, bathe him afterward, but do not leave him alone for a second in the tub. I’ve had too many cases where someone’s Omega almost drowned after a heat that way.”

Max felt a shiver run down his spine at the unwelcome visual that flashed in his mind with the mere suggestion. He stayed silent on the matter, intent on gathering as much information as he could from the other man. Apparently, there was much more to helping an Omega through their heat than just fucking.

“You will likely need to dress him, feed him, croon to soothe any aches he’s experiencing during recovery. Once you call me after his heat, we’ll determine if he needs an IV to replenish fluids or other medical treatments to ease discomfort.” The doctor concluded as they reached the front entry. 

The man extended his hand and Max shook it as he tried to absorb everything he’d been told. He felt a determined resolve building at the core of his being as he watched the doctor stroll down the sun-drenched path in front of his home. He closed the door and turned around, striding back to the bedroom with determination. 

_I can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're thirsty for even more Max/Light, check out  
> [Gilded Protector](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13295112/chapters/30425808)  
> by Ill_Ratte


	3. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE MIND THE CHANGE IN RATING AND TAGS!
> 
> Oh, and ENJOY! ;)

Light was restless, unable to settle down as the minutes and hours ticked by in what remained of the day. Max was never far away after the doctor left.  The unexpected comfort Max’s presence provided grated on his nerves; the gentle kisses on his cheek, rubbing his back soothingly.  Light didn’t want to be appreciative of his efforts…but damn it…

There was only so much he could do to resist such kindness.  There was a part of him that wanted to believe it was all real, that Max truly cared for him.  The alternative was to accept that he was going to have sex with a horrible man who simply saw him as a living, breathing (albeit attractive) womb to produce him heirs.

The Omega’s instinctive desire to be reassured by the attentive behavior warred with the part of him that felt as if a noose were tightening around his neck and the floor might fall out from beneath him at any moment.  The air grew thinner with every passing second until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m going to just…take a walk, okay?” Light mumbled as he tossed his book aside and stood from the couch.  Max glanced up in surprise from what he was reading on his laptop as the brunet stalked from the library. 

“Light?” Max called after him.

 _It’ll be alright…I just have to hold it together._   He told himself as he ignored Max for once and headed upstairs, wandering aimlessly down the hallways until he reached their room.  He turned back around and headed the other way again.  He came to a stop in front of a door with several locks on.

“Well, that’s new…” Light murmured as he reached out to turn the handle.  He was surprised when it opened without issue.  He peered inside the dark room, eyes widening at the sight of the heat room.  The Omega glanced up and down the hall before stepping inside the dim, low-ceilinged space, kicking off his shoes and grinning at the feeling of the cushioned flooring beneath his feet.

Light felt an itch beneath his skin, fingers tingling with the need to touch the stacks of fresh blankets and pillows in the center of the room. 

“Fuck it,” Light muttered as he plopped down on the ground and eagerly began tearing into the pile, rubbing his face on the soft cashmere and fur blankets, hugging the fluffy pillows. He wasn’t sure how long he spent arranging and rearranging everything until something about it all just felt right.  Then the haze that had taken over his blissful mind faded just enough to realize…

 _Oh, God. I’m nesting. No…no, no, no!_  Light whimpered fearfully.  The door creaked open slightly and Light let out a hiss, burrowing under the blankets.

**xxx**

“Light? Baby?” Max murmured worriedly to the form hiding beneath the blankets.  He tried to remember everything he’d just read about pre-heat Omega behavior. “Can I, uh, come in your…nest?”

A soft whine rose up from the young man, but he still didn’t reveal himself to the Alpha. Max quickly toed off his shoes and lowered himself to the ground beside Light, but made no move to touch him.

 _It’s all about building trust. I can do this._  He released a subdued wave of pheromones to try and coax Light out.  “This is a very nice nest, Light.  You’ve done a wonderful job.”

“Really?” A single honey-hued orb peeked out at him from the blankets.

“Yes, it’s beautiful,” Max nodded. “Do you need me to get you anything else for it? More pillows, blank-”

“I want one of the blankets from…from our bed,” Light whispered.

“Will you come with me to get it? The doctor asked that I weigh you and the scale just arrived.”

“What!?” Light bolted upright with an indignant expression on his face. “There’s nothing wrong with my weight! Did that doctor say I was fa-”

“Light, calm down,” Max couldn’t help laughing at the adorable pout on his mate’s lips.  It was just so cute. “Your weight is fine. He wanted me to weigh you before and after your heat, so we can monitor how much you lose.”

“Oh…okay,” Light replied sheepishly, taking the hand that Max extended to help him rise from the floor. The brunet seemed to be feeling better once they’d gone back to the bedroom and used the new scale in the master bath to weigh him.

“Is there anything else he talked to you about that I need to know?” Light asked quietly as he grabbed one of the fluffy, crimson blankets from their bed.  Max shook his head in reply.

“I don’t think so?” Max considered for several long seconds as he mentally ran through everything that he’d discussed with the doctor on the way out. “It was mostly homework for me.  That’s what I’ve been doing for the last couple of hours, just reading up on Omega heats and how to support your mate.”

Light’s jaw dropped open at Max’s words, utter surprise in his expression.  The younger man balled up the blanket in his arms and hugged it close, cheeks turning bright pink as he quickly hid his face in the soft fabric.

 _Wow…extremely cute. I can hardly stand it._ Max thought as his heart skipped a beat and stepped forward to envelop his mate in his arms, breathing in his wonderful strawberry and vanilla tinged scent.  Light melted in his arms with a sigh, head laid against the Alpha’s chest.

The Omega’s breathing grew soft and even as they stood there like that for the longest time.  It wasn’t until Max glanced down at Light’s face that he realized the young man had fallen asleep standing up.  Max frowned, noticing once again how dark the circles under Light’s eyes were.

 _He must be so tired._ Max reached out with one hand to throw back the bedcovers before carefully laying Light down on the bed. He thought about trying to change Light’s clothing but decided that he’d likely wake him by accident as he’d done in the library earlier.  Instead, he covered Light with the comforter and set pajamas on the nightstand in case he woke and wanted to change. He quickly texted Anna to bring him his laptop from the library before putting on his pajama bottoms while he waited.  A quiet knocking on the door signaled her arrival and he hurriedly made his way to the door, stepping out into the hallway to talk with her.

“Do you need anything else?” Anna asked as she handed him the laptop.

“Have you and Nick had a chance to sit down and hash out what I discussed with both of your earlier?” Max asked.  Anna nodded and pulled out her smartphone, scrolling through details on it at a rapid pace. 

“Yes, I’ve rearranged all meetings that would require your presence and I’ve informed the staff not to step foot into this wing of the house until further notice.  That article you sent me earlier was incredibly helpful to know what we should do from a logistical standpoint,” Anna explained as she glanced up at him. “I think it’ll be safe if I leave any requested items like food or water about halfway down the hall from the heat room and message you once I’ve left.”

“Good. I appreciate the effort to ensure everything goes smoothly,” Max smiled gratefully. “I’ll let you know if we need anything else.”

**xxx**

When Light woke up he was overly warm and confused, gazing into the darkness around him.  For a moment, he thought he’d started to go into heat until the familiar scents of the plush mattress he laid upon informed him he was in bed but still wearing his pants and turtleneck. The Omega wondered briefly where Max was before noticing the light coming from under the bathroom door, the quiet splash of water in the sink answering his question.

Light blearily yanked the turtleneck off and his pants, tossing them on the floor before falling back onto the bed again.

 _That’s much better._ He decided as he pulled the blankets over himself once more and closed his eyes. He drifted half in and out of consciousness as he lay there, a thrum of anxious energy keeping him from falling deeply asleep again. It wasn’t until he felt Max’s arm wrap around him that it eased a bit, the sensation of his skin against Light’s own was a revelation, so different from when the thin barrier of his sleep shirt prevented such a thing.

_Feels so good…_

_Yes, touch me._   Light thought as desire flickered and flared beneath his skin. He pressed back against the strong, muscular body behind him and soaked in the scent of cinnamon surrounding him. Light shivered as the tip of Max’s tongue traced along the length of his throat.

“M-Max,” Light released a shuddering breath as he felt the spike of hormones start to fade.  The Alpha’s hand slid down the bare skin of Light’s stomach to cup the brunet’s growing arousal in his large palm.

“God, Light…” Max muttered as he stroked the Omega through the thin fabric of his boxers.

The older man’s voice was distant and muffled in Light’s ears.  He felt like he was lost…floating…

_What’s happening to me?_

**xxx**

Finding Light warm and bare-skinned but for a pair of boxers when he returned from the bathroom was a dream come true.  The Omega had typically been covered from neck to ankles every night since arriving in London. Max had always preferred less attire for bedtime; pajamas bottoms or boxers, sometimes he’d even sleep in the nude.  He had been hoping that with time, Light would grow more comfortable and reveal a bit more skin.

Maybe a short-sleeved shirt, or just his pajama bottoms perhaps.  An Alpha could dream, right?

He would’ve turned on the lamp to admire the view, but he was worried about waking the younger man. He settled for wrapping an arm around his mate and reveling in the softness of his skin against his fingertips. The response he’d received from Light had been a pleasant surprise as well.  Needy whimpers bubbled up from Light’s mouth, his hips canted back to rub his ass against the Alpha’s swelling erection.

Yes, it had been like a dream, until reality set in and his mate passed out…again.

“Light?”

The realization of what had happened hit Max like a ton of bricks as he sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.  He pulled the limp, glossy-eyed Omega into his arms and quietly crooned. He wanted to kick himself for not recognizing the signs. Light’s behavior, while very welcome, had been incredibly out of character.  Just as it had been earlier in the library.

“Max?” The Alpha’s mate gazed up at him with dawning clarity in his eyes, sending a wave of relief through the older man.

“It’s okay, I’m here.  You just had another, um…episode,” Max explained.

“This sucks,” Light mumbled as he laid his head on Max’s shoulder.  The Alpha couldn’t help chuckling in response.

“It’ll pass, give it time,” he assured the young man. “Do you want to try to go back to sleep?”

Light yawned and nodded, allowing Max to lay him down once more.  He took a final glance at his sleepy Omega before reaching out to turn off the lamp.  Max felt Light’s hand seek his own in the dark, pulling him close and wrapping the Alpha’s arm around his waist.

Max’s heart skipped a beat at the small display of affection, smiling as he sighed happily and embraced his beautiful husband.

**xxx**

“The latest news traveling along the Syndicate grapevine is that Nick Ivanov and Max’s assistant, Anna Petrovna will be handling Max’s meetings and business dealings for the next week or two. Apparently, his prized Omega is on the cusp of going into heat.”

 _Yes, that would explain the unscheduled visit from the Omega Specialist today._ L rubbed at his temples and sighed internally.  There wasn’t anything he could do about it and he’d known this would happen sooner or later, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear.  He’d gazed into those honeyed irises and seen the fear that was hidden behind Light’s controlled façade…and the Alpha in L was screaming to protect the younger man. He was well-aware of Max Volkov’s rumored predilection toward rough treatment of his sexual partners and hoped that that’s all they were…rumors.

“Thank you, Aiber.  Please notify me if you hear any more on this matter.  Keep building connections with the West Bank affiliates you’ve met so far and work on getting closer to Nick as the opportunities present themselves,” L hung up and closed the files on West Bank for the time being.  There wasn’t much he could do now until after Light’s heat finished.

He reluctantly turned to the other case occupying much of his attention lately. There had been another murder, this time in New York, and the coroner's report was just as gruesome as he’d anticipated.

“Leon Larsen,” the detective murmured aloud as he scanned through the crime scene photos, forensic analysis, and autopsy.  He examined every tiny bit of information before him, searching for anything that Beyond might have left behind; either on purpose or not.

“Where to next, B?” He could only hope that the serial killer didn’t decide to take his little road show international.

**xxx**

Beyond was bored…and had been for quite some time.  After the last kill he’d made in New York, he’d known it was time to make his way to England; a familiar playing field for his game with L. 

 _It’ll be our last game, Lawli._ He thought as he hid a smile behind his fist and watched a slightly overweight, brunet Beta with a receding hairline in one of the nearby booths in the coffee shop.  The man grew increasingly agitated as time went on, frequently checking the time on his watch.  After a half-hour or so, the man rose from his seat and pulled out his phone as he stalked from the coffee shop.  Beyond pulled down the brim of his baseball cap a bit lower as he got up. 

 _Wee, wee, wee…all the way home little piggy._   Beyond thought with an amused smirk, ignoring the buzzing that intermittently arose from the phone in his pocket.  He switched it off completely after the first few calls so he could focus on the task at hand.  He followed the man through the bustling London streets, never more than 20 feet behind him, and just as he’d suspected, the man lived nearby.  It wasn’t more than a couple blocks before the man reached a residential building and stopped in the door alcove.

 _Gotcha._ He hurried to catch up as the man plugged in the security code at the entrance.

“Could you hold the door?” Beyond affected a southern drawl as he smiled innocently at the man, who briefly glanced at him and held it open as his gaze returned to his phone.

“Much obliged, thank you,” Beyond responded cheerily as his eyes swiftly scanned over a bank of mailboxes along the wall, memorizing the apartment numbers and names listed on the front of them in seconds. _That must be the one…3B_. 

The Beta ignored him as he headed toward the elevator at the other end of the small lobby.  Beyond headed for the stairs, maintaining a calm, even pacing until he entered the stairwell and sprinted up to the 3rd floor.  He peeked out onto the floor, taking note of where 3B was located and confirming the absence of any security cameras before closing the door in the stairwell until it was open just enough for him to see out.

Beyond frowned as the ding of the elevator arriving rang out. This was almost too easy.  He sighed.  The Alpha rarely found a challenge in anything these days. Of course, everything he was doing at the moment was a means to an end in a greater challenge, so he suffered through the monotony of it with the big picture in mind.

 _Maybe I can find a way to make things more interesting.  With a little creativity and patience..._ Beyond snorted in amusement. _Patience…right.  Like that’s happening._

The man’s footsteps rang out on the marble flooring and as soon as Beyond heard the faint sound of a key in a lock, he opened the door.  The man glanced at him in surprise.  Beyond shot him a relieved smile and strode toward the Beta.

“I think I got a little turned around? Maybe you can help me?” Beyond asked hopefully as he drew the man’s attention to the screen of his phone, distracting him just long enough for the Alpha to jab a sedative filled needle in the brunet’s throat with his other hand.  The man’s eyes widened briefly before fluttering closed as he slumped against the door. 

“Don’t you know you shouldn’t talk to strangers?” Beyond muttered with a smug grin on his face as he pushed open the door and dragged the man inside.  He locked the door and hurriedly examined the flat, looking for any sign of a significant other or roommate, rifling through the mail to ensure that he was the only one living there. 

Beyond had settled on pursuing this particular target due to the fact that the Beta easily profiled as a loner and shut in from their online conversations, but more importantly, the man’s skill set when it came to computers indicated he would have access to the tools Beyond needed to carry out his plans.

 _Well, look what we have here._   Beyond grinned at the sight of the monitors and computers on the man’s desk.  _Jackpot._

Beyond was unable to track down the man’s location at first.  The Beta was clearly skilled in covering his tracks and hiding his identity, going only by the alias Mitch. However, when Beyond had offered him a large sum to meet in person and discuss a lucrative job at the coffee shop today, the man had been willing to bend his rules.  This had allowed Beyond to follow him back home. 

_Greed, it’ll get you every time._

Once Beyond had decided that everything in the flat was to his satisfaction, he returned to the unconscious man and grabbed his ankles to drag him into the bathroom.

 _Hmm, I’ve always wanted to see if I could dissolve a body.  That would be a fun experiment to pass the time._ He considered thoughtfully as he dumped the man into the tub and began to duct tape his limbs together.

“This just isn’t your lucky day, Davis Mitchell.”

**xxx**

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for you to be wandering around the house in your condition, darling.”

Light barely contained the eye roll that wanted to make an appearance at Max’s suggestion that he stay in their room for the day.  Instead, Light smiled in a non-committal way and allowed his supposedly well-meaning husband to take the breakfast tray from his lap.

“I’ll just take this down to the kitchen and-”

“Can I please come with you?” Light interrupted Max with his sweetest pleading expression. “I want to go to the library to get a new book.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s fine,” the Alpha sighed resignedly and nodded in agreement. “I need to wrap up a few last minute details with Anna anyway.”

Once Light had his robe and slippers on, they headed downstairs.  Max dropped him off at the library before heading to the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back after I drop this off and stop by my office.  I won’t be more than ten minutes, okay?”

“Of course, I’ll be fine,” Light replied with a reassuring smile as he headed inside and Max closed the door behind him.  As soon as he was alone, the Omega grabbed the nearest pillow he could find off a nearby chair and covered his face as he screamed into it.  He was going to go insane if Max kept this up.  Light had woken that morning from the best night’s sleep he’d had since arriving.  He’d never admit it, but he actually kinda, might have, sorta _liked_ the feeling of Max’s body pressed against his own as he’d slept. 

But then his mate had gone and dashed all Light’s goodwill to bits when he’d essentially grounded Light to their room, declaring that the Omega needed to rest due to his ‘delicate condition’.

 _I’ll show you delicate._ Light scowled as he threw the pillow down on the couch, stomping over to grab a random book off one of the shelves. _He’s completely overreacting.  I probably won’t go into heat for at least another day or two, maybe longer._

Light pouted silently to himself as he walked over to the window and looked outside.  The gardeners were hard at work in the remnants of fog that lingered in the chilly morning air.  Light pressed one of his hands against the glass, relief immediately surging through him as the cool surface met his heated skin.

 _Why do I feel so warm?_   Light’s brow furrowed in confusion as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back.  The Omega let out a soft gasp as the first trail of slick trickled down between his thighs.  His mind grew fuzzy, instinct telling him to seek out what he wanted, what he _needed_ to sate the fire building inside his body.

“M-Max…” Light whimpered as the book fell from his hands.  He stumbled from the room as the aching need at the very core of his being grew more painful.  Light wandered down the hall, desperately sniffing at the air, trying to follow the scent of cinnamon that lingered.

 _I’m close…he’s nearby…_   Light’s legs gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the floor with a low whine, releasing a pulse of his scent as a last resort attempt to draw his mate to him.  Light felt the vibration of footsteps racing toward him only seconds later. 

“Light!” Max’s voice was strained as he quickly gathered the young Omega in his arms and hurried upstairs.  “It’s alright, we’re almost there, baby.”

The older man’s murmured words of reassurance did little to help as Light fussed and squirmed in Max’s arms.  Unsure if he wanted to burrow closer into his arms or push him away. 

_Is this really happening?_

Then suddenly everything was dim as they entered the heat room and he was laid on the cushioned floor.  Any remaining semblance of modesty Light had left dissolved as he tore off his robe and boxers, seeking relief from the heat that pulsed through his body.  Light grasped at the soft pillows and blankets around him, the urge to roll in them, to cover them in his scent was overwhelming.

"Max…I need…I need…please..." Tears began to prick Light's eyes.  He cursed his own weakness as his fists clenched the blankets.  His body was betraying him, making him want this…right?

 _This isn’t my fault.  I…I can’t help it._   Light told himself as panting breaths escaped his lips. He knew he was lying to himself, trying to rid himself of the gnawing guilt that told him he shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t need this, shouldn’t desire this… 

“I’m here,” Max growled as he embraced Light from behind as he had the night before, only this time, there was no clothing to prevent the hot, thick length of his cock from rutting between the Omega’s slick-drenched cheeks.

“Going to make you feel so good, baby,” Max breathed out against the shell of Light’s ear as he wrapped a hand around the brunet’s straining erection.  Light released a choked moan, pleasure washing over him as his mate squeezed and stroked him expertly. 

“Already dripping wet for me?” Max muttered as Light’s pre-come coated his fingers.  He let go of Light’s cock and reached back to slip his hand between the taut globes of the Omega’s ass.  “Mmm, soaked for me here, too. You’re so perfect, Light.”

“Hngh…ahh…” Light shivered with need as a finger circled his entrance.  He couldn’t help the hitch of his hips, pressing back against the feeling, wanting to soothe the empty ache within.  All he could think when it finally breached him, pushing slowly inside, was that it was nothing like what he’d expected…

It was so much better.

**xxx**

Max wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d fucked plenty of Omegas in his life.  He’d left a countless number of cute, little toys in his wake over the years.  Beautiful young men and women that he’d acquired from people, like Shu, who knew how to find Omegas to satisfy the high standard of an elite clientele.  He’d have his fun for a time, playing with them until they either broke or he grew tired of them.

One thing he’d always stuck to as a firm rule for himself all these years was that he avoided Omegas during their heat.  After all, it would be irresponsible for him to take the amount of time away from work that would be required of such a commitment, no matter how enticing it might be.  Not to mention that he didn’t want to take the chance that he’d do something as unwise as bond with one of the stupid creatures amidst the throes of passion.  Instead, he often rewarded select members of his organization with the privilege of helping his Omegas through their heat.  

He might never have experienced an Omega’s heat before, but that didn’t mean he was unknowledgeable in the ways of sexually satisfying those of the fairer dynamic.  He knew exactly how to make their bodies sing with pleasure, just as well as he knew how to make them scream for him.  It was that darker side of his desires that he’d been holding back ever since he’d first laid eyes upon Light. 

It was the part of him that wanted to hear Light’s melodic voice hoarse from crying…to see his perfect body covered in finger-shaped bruises…to feel the clench of his tight, little hole wrapped around his cock as he buried himself balls deep. 

Max shuddered at the tempting thoughts that filled his mind.  His teeth grazed along the soft skin of Light’s shoulder as he slid a second finger within the furnace-like heat of his mate’s body.  The whimpers and whines that poured past Light’s lips were the most beautiful music to the Alpha’s ears.

It wasn’t long before he grew impatient and slipped a third digit inside, driving them knuckle deep to brush against his mate’s prostate.  Light’s back bowed, crying out as he pulsed around Max’s fingers and found his release.  The Alpha watched in rapt attention as Light bucked and writhed in his grasp, allowing the older man a glimpse into something he’d been fantasizing about since the young brunet had arrived.

 _He’s so beautiful like this._ Max couldn’t help but admire the stunning sight before him; the bright blush of Light’s cheeks, the sheen of sweat on his skin, his plump parted lips…so utterly kissable.  Max leaned forward to capture them with his own.  Light dazedly returned his affections, tongues teasingly brushing against one another.  Eventually, Max thought that he’d stretched Light well enough and slid his fingers free, stroking his length to coat it with the remnants of his Light’s slick before positioning himself at his twitching entrance.

“Max-” the Alpha cut Light off with another kiss, rougher this time as he raced head-long past the limits of his restraint.  The overwhelming desire to fuck and breed his mate had grown too strong to resist.  He relished Light’s muffled whine against his lips as the tip of his cock slipped inside.  The sensation was like nothing he’d ever known with other Omegas.

Velvety walls, soaking wet, and burning hot…he drove further into the gripping channel and slid one of his thighs between Light’s own to encourage him to open him up more.

“Moy sladkiy…you’re doing so well,” Max cooed as he wrapped his hand around Light’s length.  He wasn’t sure if it was the praise, his hand on Light’s erection or both, but the Omega’s body relaxed further, allowing him to slide ever deeper.  Light let out an adorable surprised squeak as Max hitched his hips forward and buried his thick cock to the hilt.

“So tight…God, baby…you feel amazing,” Max mumbled between kisses, taking a moment to allow the trembling Omega in his arms time to adjust. 

“Nnhhh...” Light groaned, licking his lips as he instinctively circled his hip against Max’s groin. “P-please go slowly at first?”

“Of course, darling,” Max assured him as he slowly slid out until just the head of his cock remained inside the twitching warmth.  Max ran a hand down the Omega’s side until he could grasp the back of the young man’s thigh and drag his leg up and to the side, spreading him wider.  The Alpha pivoted his hips slowly forward once more, savoring the feeling of being encased in Light’s body.

“Fuck…” Light moaned out, causing Max’s eyes to widen in surprise at the first curse he’d ever heard the sweet young Omega let past his lips.  It made the fire inside him burn hotter, knowing that he was causing Light to fall apart, lose control.  Max’s own control wasn’t doing much better, barely hanging on as he slowly and steadily fucked in and out of his mate’s slick, tight hole.

“Oh, God…” Light murmured as he bared his neck further to the Alpha. Max growled at the submissive display and snapped his hips forward, increasing his pace without a second thought.  He latched onto the Omega’s scent gland and began to suck a bruise on the strawberry and vanilla tinged skin, desperate to leave unmistakable evidence of his claim on Light.

“That’s right, honey…taking it so well, just a little more now,” he muttered as he pounded into Light, driven mad by the feeling of his knot swelling with every slam of his cock inside.  He drove in a final time and felt his knot catch as he came, eyes rolling back in his head as he spilled his seed deep within Light’s body.  The Omega cried out at the sensation and came for a second time, tightening even more, pulsing and milking Max’s knot for every bit of his come.

“Ah-hnh…” Light whimpered as the Alpha flexed his hips, releasing another hot jet of come.  Max wrapped an arm around his mate and kissed along his shoulder, fingers idly rubbing Light’s belly as his mind filled with images of him full and round with his babies.

Max was surprised at just how much the idea appealed to him in that moment.  He always knew he’d need to have children with Light, but he didn’t realize just how much he might _want_ them as well.  Max just knew that Light would be a wonderful parent and it was the Alpha’s job to help his mate fulfill that dream that every Omega had; to create life, to create a family.  Max sighed happily at the thought.

_I can’t wait._


	4. Contingency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Ars_Matron for helping me work out a few things with this chapter and go-forward plot...you're the best! :)

“It’s started,” Aiber informed L as soon as he answered the phone.

“Watari will be in touch to arrange a meeting time within the next couple of days,” L murmured in response as he typed a note in the case files.

“Got it. Anything else I need to do in the meantime?”

“How are things progressing with Nick?” L asked as he pulled up the blond Beta’s profile.

“Yeah, I’m getting together with him and the boys later today at James’ bar.”

“Good, keep me posted,” L replied before hanging up.

The next couple of days would be critical in terms of leveraging Light in his investigation of Max Volkov. L wasn’t sure whether Light would come out of his heat bonded with Max or not. If so, it could greatly impact his plans for dismantling the organization, depending on how strong the connection was between them. 

If he was pregnant as well the best L could hope for was that Light was strong enough not to become a mindless, docile Omega mate.

Only time would tell, and L’s best course of action was to be as ready as possible for every scenario.  He snapped shut his laptop and rose, heading to find Quillish. It was time to make their way to the secure London loft. If he was right, the days and weeks following Light’s heat would make or break L’s plans to utilize the Omega as a key method of infiltration.

**xxx**

Light opened his eyes, mind blank as he watched the steam rising around him. He vaguely recognized that the smooth, white porcelain before him was the edge of a tub. Heated droplets clung for dear life to the surface, but eventually, they all surrendered to gravity, rolling down the sides to merge with the bath water again.

He sighed, eyes falling closed again as they were subjected to the same heavy pull of gravity. Awareness came in brief patches as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He wasn’t sure how much time was passing or where he was at any given moment. Light simply knew that he was tired and his body ached all over.

 _I just want to go to sleep and never wake up._ His teeth chattered, even with the warmth surrounding him. _Where am I?_

“Moy sladkiy,” Max murmured. “Is the water okay? Not too hot?”

His memories came flooding back with the sound of Max’s voice so close to his ear. Light’s body tensed in surprise, causing the pain to shoot through his slender form.

“H-Hu-rt-ts,” Light managed to whimper in response.

“It’s going to be okay,” Max assured Light as he released a steady, rumbling croon. The vibration spread through Light’s body and almost immediately he felt the pain recede to a tolerable level. “Better?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Light responded, rubbing his cheek against the wet skin it rested upon. Max chuckled and kissed the top of Light’s head. He must have drifted off again, because the next time he woke, Light was tucked into bed in a fresh, clean set of pajamas. The Omega blearily opened his eyes at the sound of Max’s voice.

“No, it was very difficult to get him to eat or drink…”

Light listlessly watched the Alpha pace back and forth at the end of the bed as he talked on the phone.

“Just under half a stone…I know, yes, but he hasn’t woken yet, so I haven’t-” Max stopped talking abruptly as he glanced at the bed and saw that Light’s eyes were open. A relieved smile spread across Max’s face as he hurried to Light’s side.

“I have to go. He’s awake now. Okay, we’ll see you soon,” Max hung up and set the phone aside before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Light.

“That was the doctor,” Max explained as he reached for a thermos on the nightstand and opened it. He poured its contents into a bowl before sealing it up again. “He’s going to make a house call in a little bit to check on you.”

 _Oh, that makes sense._ Light thought as Max sat him up, fluffing the pillows until Light was more or less upright. He then reached for the bowl, stirring its contents, and sending a familiar scent wafting through the air. A wistful smile tugged at the corner of Light’s mouth as Max carefully fed him a spoonful of miso soup.

It reminded him so much of home.

“Let me know if you start to feel sick,” Max murmured as Light swallowed another bite. “Your stomach might not handle much food right now, but this will help reduce the chance of stomach cramps.”

Light’s eyes began to droop about halfway through the bowl of soup. He struggled to keep them open, but every time they fluttered closed it grew even harder to lift them again. He wasn’t sure when he fell unconscious again, only that his sleep was blessedly dreamless.

**xxx**

“You made the right choice in waiting to bond,” Dr. Colson assured Max as he examined the slumbering Omega. “After all, statistically speaking it’s highly unlikely he’d get pregnant on a first heat and he’s fifty percent less likely to catch outside of heat. I don’t doubt you’ll have another chance during his next cycle to bond and breed him.”

“I agree,” Max replied, hovering as the doctor checked Light’s vitals. “Thank you for sending all of that research beforehand. It made a difference in how I approached things.”

“You’ve done an excellent job from what I can tell,” the doctor responded with an acknowledging smile.

“Thank you,” Max beamed with pride at having his caretaking efforts recognized.

“In such a high-risk heat case, I think the strain that bonding would’ve placed on his body is very dangerous,” the Beta murmured as he lifted Light’s sleep shirt at the hem. Max frowned as Light’s pronounced ribs were revealed.

 _I need to get some weight back on him._ Even soaking wet from his earlier bath, Light had been all too easy to carry, too small in his arms. Every protective urge Max had as an Alpha had been ignited in the face of such frailty.

“My goodness, he bruises easily, doesn’t he?” Dr. Colson tutted as he gently felt around Light’s abdomen, unable to avoid the finger-shaped marks that littered the Omega’s skin. Max swallowed back a growl. The longer the examination went on, the harder it was for him to keep from reacting to the other man touching his husband.

“Are you almost finished?” Max finally snapped.

“Apologies,” the doctor replied sympathetically as he lowered the sleepshirt and pulled the blankets back up to cover Light. “I know this is hard right after a heat to have anyone this close to him, but it’s in his best interest that we’re thorough.”

Max nodded curtly and tried to calm the part of him that wanted to rip the man’s head off.

Literally.

“Once his stomach is able to tolerate it, I’d like to suggest a diet high in dark green vegetables and protein. He’ll do best with foods that his body is familiar with, like the miso soup you gave him. If he has any difficulty gaining back the lost weight, I have an excellent nutritionist on staff that can help create a meal plan for him.” The doctor glanced at him nervously. “I need to check his throat glands. If you think that might be too much for you, I’d suggest turning around.”

“I’m fine,” Max muttered through his teeth. His inner Alpha was screaming as he watched the man touch his mate’s throat.

“Not too swollen,” the doctor murmured as he released his hold on Light’s neck, much to Max’s relief. “l think we’re about finished. I’ll put in the IV and leave some care instructions before I go.” The doctor snapped on a fresh pair of sterile gloves.

“How long do you think he’ll need the IV?” Max asked as the other man searched for a vein on Light’s arm to place it.  

“I’ll put the solution on a two-hour drip and we’ll check on him in an hour to see how he’s doing.” Dr. Colson explained as he gestured to the fluid-filled bag hanging from the metal stand beside him. “I think you’ll be amazed at the difference in his alertness once he’s received treatment. This is a special blend I’ve developed over the years and includes some vitamin boosts in addition to anti-nausea and pain medication to reduce his discomfort.”

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Max asked as the doctor tied a tourniquet around Light’s arm and began to cleanse the Omega’s forearm with an alcohol wipe.

“I’ll have you stay with him in case he wakes,” he replied as he removed the catheter from its packaging and pulled off the safety cap over the needle. Max observed Light’s face closely as it was inserted in his arm, watching for any sign of distress.

“Exhausted little thing is really out of it,” the doctor murmured once it was in place, removing the tourniquet and securing the catheter with bandaging tape. Max was relieved that Light didn’t seem to have been disturbed during the process.

“All set,” Dr. Colson remarked as he attached the tubing to the catheter and checked his watch before starting the drip. “If he wakes, which is possible as he starts to feel better, he may be disoriented. Try to keep him calm and limit his movement to avoid disrupting the IV flow.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Max replied gratefully. “I’ll have Anna show you to the library. If you’d like something to eat or drink, just ask her and she’ll see to it.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Dr. Colson smiled as he took off the gloves and threw them into a disposal container in his bag before closing it. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

**xxx**

Light felt the warm weight of Max’s arm wrapped around his waist as he woke. He glanced to his right to find the Alpha asleep beside him. Light yawned and looked to the nightstand to see if Max’s phone was there so he could check the time.

His eyes widened at the sight of a liquid-filled bag hanging from a stand beside the bed. His amber-hued gaze followed the clear tubing to where it was attached to an IV taped down on his arm. 

 _How did I miss having a needle stuck in me?_ Light frowned as he tried to lift the limb to get a better look and found that he was barely able to move it an inch before it flopped weakly down against the blankets.

“Max?” Light rasped out. The Alpha’s emerald-hued eyes immediately blinked open, a smile spreading across his face as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“How are you feeling?” Max asked as he brushed several long strands of hair from Light’s face.

“Tired…sore,” Light replied as he cleared his scratchy throat. _I should milk the recovery for as long as possible, maybe he’ll leave me alone._

“Poor thing,” Max murmured as he leaned closer to place a kiss at the base of Light’s throat. “We’ll get you feeling better in no time.”

Light’s eyes fluttered closed as Max’s dark, silky hair brushed against his skin. A vivid memory of tangling his fingers in those locks filled his mind. Light could almost feel it in his hands even now; arms resting on the Alpha’s shoulders as he’d rocked back and forth in his lap, gasping with pleasure as Max buried himself deep inside his body.

 

> _Yes…harder…please…_
> 
> _I want it…_
> 
> _Max…_

“God, you smell good,” Max muttered as he leaned back and took a deep breath of the aroused scent Light had released into the air around them. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get enough now that I’ve had a taste. You’re so sweet.”

 _No…this is bad. Very bad._ Light swallowed hard as he cursed his body’s betrayal.

“But we’ll have to wait until you’re feeling better, okay?” Max interrupted his thoughts. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

The irony of the situation was not lost on the brunet. The Omega nodded obediently. There was no way he was going to argue with the man.

“No, wouldn’t want that,” Light agreed in a shy, timid voice.

“Maybe once you’re recovered enough we could take you to get a trim. I’m due for one as well,” Max murmured thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Light’s hair again. “We could make a day of it. My stylist works out of a wonderful spa not far from my tailor on Savile Row.”

“That would be nice,” Light forced himself to stay calm, not wanting to seem overly excited about the idea of getting out of the house, not to mention going to a spa. “Thank you.”

“Of course, moy sladkiy,” Max replied, seemingly pleased with Light’s reaction.

_I can do this. I just need to stay strong and endure whatever comes my way, so I can keep Max happy._

_If he trusts me, I’ll have more opportunities to help with the investigation and maybe I’ll be free again one day._

**xxx**

_That was almost too easy._ Beyond watched with smug satisfaction as Watari drove into the underground parking garage of a luxury residential building. He was well-aware of L’s protocols for this kind of thing; the immaculately maintained penthouses, lofts and villas that spread across the globe just waiting for the detective to pay them a visit for a case, but largely sat empty for years. From the look of it, this location easily met the criteria for one of L’s bases of operation.

Beyond had carefully tailed them all the way into the city from Wammy’s, never getting too close as he hid behind tinted windows with a gleeful smile on his face. He was optimistic that something interesting would come of this observation. It wouldn’t be long before L discovered that he was in London and then the real fun could begin.

Beyond pulled out one of the encrypted laptops that he’d taken from Davis’ flat and spent the next couple of hours using it to hack into various web-enabled devices that belonged to the building’s other residents. He eventually got into the building manager’s computer and was able to dig up the master codes for the entrance and the elevator.

 _That’s much easier than torturing them out of him, but not nearly as fun._ Beyond pouted as he sent the codes to his phone with a bored sigh and settled in to wait for an opening. As darkness fell hours later, a familiar Rolls Royce exited the garage. Beyond could just barely make out the faint silhouette of a passenger in the backseat.

About fucking time. Beyond rolled his eyes and clicked a few keys on his laptop to put the cameras inside on loop. As Beyond got out of the car he tugged his hood further forward and slipped on a pair of gloves before grabbing a backpack from the back seat.

 _It’s show and tell time, Lawli._ Beyond giggled as he strode forward and quickly entered the building. _Let’s see what you’ve been up to._

**xxx**

“I’m pleased with your reports,” Max stood and buttoned his suit jacket, an approving nod for his most loyal confidantes. On the outside, he appeared the cool, collected Alpha leader. On the inside, all he could think about was the Omega waiting for him upstairs. “Excellent work, everyone. Dismissed.”

Anna picked up Max’s encrypted laptop without another word and followed him out of the room. The Alpha gestured for Nick to join them, knowing they had some things to discuss that were not for anyone else to hear. Nick patted him on the back and grinned as they made their way to the study.

“So? Was it everything you hoped and dreamed it would be?” Nick snickered as they entered. Max chuckled with a good-natured smile on his face as he gave his friend a playful shove. He ignored the question for the moment and turned to speak with his assistant instead.

“Thank you, Anna. Could you put the laptop in the safe and then see about scheduling those appointments at Maison Vingt-Trois?” Max asked as Nick began to pour them whiskey.

“Of course. Anything else?” Anna inquired, glancing over her shoulder at him as she stepped into the hallway.

“No, that will be all,” Max closed the door and joined Nick at a pair of high-backed armchairs near the fire.

“Seriously, though…spill it,” Nick prodded.

“It was… _amazing_ ,” Max sighed contentedly and took a sip of his drink.

“Well, I have to admit, he seems to make you happy,” Nick grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “So, I suppose he can’t be all that bad.”

“He’s…” Max struggled to find the words to describe just how magnificent Light was. How much he meant to him. “He’s everything that I never knew I was missing in my life.”

“Wow,” Nick shook his head in disbelief. “You’re _in love_ with him.”

“I thought that was obvious,” Max’s eyes sparkled with good humor. 

“Well, it shouldn’t be…” Nick muttered, brow furrowing as he looked into the fire. “Don’t forget what happened to your uncle’s Omega.”

“I don’t think any of us ever could,” Max replied sourly as he finished off his drink in one long gulp. The burn in his throat couldn’t erase the chill that ran up his spine as the truth of Nick’s words hit him. The story of what had happened back then was legendary amongst the gangs of London.

Max was only 17 at the time, living it up at a prestigious and well-guarded boarding school in France. Whispers of what had happened reached him all the way there, so that even Max knew the sordid details. His father’s only discussion with Max about what had occurred was when he used the story to warn Max of the dangers of love; of caring too deeply for another.

_‘Love is for the weak, my son. Don’t ever forget that.’_

Back then, Ava had been the love of his Uncle Dmitriy’s life. The petite blonde Omega was the center of Dmitriy’s world and everyone knew it. Max would be hard-pressed to recall a time when she didn’t have a smile on her face for those around her. Then everything came crashing down one day when she was abducted by a rival gang on her way back from visiting a relative in Winchester.

It was a bold move for the fledgling, but swiftly growing Bulwark gang. It was meant to be a statement, a slap in the face to the established and influential West Bank Syndicate’s domination of the London crime scene. 

The Bulwark family demanded a large ransom from the Volkov family for her safe return. It included turning over the reins of several very profitable businesses in their territory, not to mention a highly lucrative warehouse they ran at the port. Losing control of those valuable assets would cost the Syndicate millions.

Ivan Volkov, Max’s father and head of West Bank at the time wasn’t about to let that happen.

The Bulwark’s assumption regarding Ivan’s priorities was what ultimately led to their ruin. They had no reason to believe that Ivan, wouldn’t agree to their demands. This was his brother’s precious and much-adored Omega. How could he refuse?

The Bulwark gang never saw the attack coming.

They couldn’t plan for Ivan Volkov’s cold and unwavering determination, his ability to put the Syndicate’s success above any and all personal feelings or obligations. West Bank hit all of Bulwark’s known businesses and homes simultaneously in the dead of night, overwhelming them with the sheer number of their members. By the time morning dawned, the streets were painted red with the blood of the rival gang.

Every Alpha and Beta male was slaughtered. The Omegas who survived were forced into prostitution or sold off, and their children…

The Bulwarks never could’ve anticipated the massacre of nearly everyone in their organization.

Ava was found amongst the bodies at the Bulwark leader’s home. His Uncle had rushed to the scene once he’d discovered what his brother had done. He’d fallen to his knees beside Ava, too stricken with grief to lay into his brother.  Dmitriy pulled her into his arms, smiling sadly as he brushed blood-stained blonde locks away from Ava’s beautiful face.

“Moya zvezda, you can’t leave me here alone,” he whispered softly to her, kissing the bond mark on her throat. “I love you. Take me with you.”

Dmitriy pulled out his gun without another word and took his own life.

No one had tried to ransom a member of West Bank since then. However, Max knew that memories were fleeting things and there was always someone trying to prove a point, attempting to make their mark with blood and violence.

“I won’t let that happen to Light,” Max growled, startling the Beta sitting next to him as a flood of dominant pheromones spilled forth.

“It’s okay, we’ll all help keep him sa-” Nick was cut-off in his attempt to reassure Max as the Alpha slammed down his glass on the table beside him and rushed from the room.

There was only one place he wanted to be at the moment, and that was with his mate.

He would keep Light safe or die trying.

**xxx**

Light yawned as his fingers flew across the keyboard of the laptop Max had given him as a gift before heading to his meetings. The Omega had easily disabled the monitoring program in the pre-installed browser, a supposed ‘safety measure’ to prevent precious, innocent Omegas like Light from looking at inappropriate things on the big bad internet.

He installed a secondary browser that didn’t have monitoring capabilities, renamed it, hid it away and cleared out the download history. Once he was satisfied with the laptop’s new configuration, he reactivated the pre-installed browser’s safeguards and pulled up a few innocuous websites. Light sought out the most mundane and acceptably PG rated games and bookmarked them to further avoid suspicion. He left one of the games open in the background as he launched his secondary browser and navigated to the access portal for the cloud server he kept everything he wanted to remain a secret from his family…and now, from Max.

 _Everyone here just thinks I’m some dumb Omega, but in the end, you’ll see just how much you’ve underestimated what I’m capable of._ Light grumbled, eyes blinking sleepily as he tried to ignore the bone-deep exhaustion that told him he was pushing himself past his limits.

_I can’t rest. I have to make the most of times like this when I’m on my own._

As Light eventually started to lose the fight to stay conscious, he had just enough sense left to exit out of the browser and close the laptop before he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes hours later it was to his husband’s face. Light examined the slumbering man closely.

 _I’ve gotten closer to you, just as planned. Now I’m going to make you fall so deeply in love with me that you’d never consider that I could betray you._ Light smirked and inched closer, tucking his head beneath Max’s jaw. The Alpha let out a contented hum and tightened his arms around Light. The brunet bit back a pleased laugh at the unconscious response.

_You’ll never even see it coming._

**xxx**

Beyond deemed his little house call to L’s London penthouse a success, even if he wasn’t too pleased with what he found.  He’d started digging through the case files he’d extracted from one of L’s laptops as soon as he got back to the flat. 

The more he read, the more the Alpha’s fists clenched in frustration. He finally had to get up from the desk to keep from picking up the laptop and throwing it against the nearest wall. He wanted to scream, to break something…

To fucking _kill_ someone.

 _So, I’m not your top priority, L?_ Beyond was furious to learn that he wasn’t the focus of L’s complete attention. _After all my work to set up such a lovely game for us to play, you choose to devote yourself to catching a dumb thug and his idiot followers._

 _Max Volkov. What a joke._ Beyond huffed angrily as he retrieved a jar of strawberry jam from the kitchen. _You’re not going to put me off any longer, L. I’ll make it so that you have no choice but to pay attention to me._

Beyond glared at the laptop screen as he sat down once more and continued to search through the massive case file. He needed to do something big, something that would totally fuck up L’s perfect little plans. The Alpha eventually came across the list of informants and undercover agents that L had working on the case.

 _Aiber…you greasy old twat. I thought you’d be dead by now._ Beyond sneered and continued to scroll. _Ooh, what’s this?_

 

> Light Volkov (18).
> 
> Confirmed interest in assisting with the investigation.
> 
> Follow up to determine potential scope of contribution.
> 
> Could possibly gain access to sensitive documents through his proximity to the main target.
> 
> Key witness? Testimony could be invaluable.

_Is this one of Max’s relatives?_ He wondered as he clicked on a link to an in-depth profile. _I thought these organized crime families were supposed to be loy-_

 _Wow, okay…not a relative._ Beyond’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Max’s young, attractive Omega mate. _Interesting._

 

> Light Volkov (18)
> 
> Birth Name: Light Yagami.
> 
> Mated to Max Volkov per the Japan-Rus sis treaty agreement on February...
> 
> Son of Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami, brother to…
> 
> Highly intelligent. Top marks in school. IQ of…

Beyond licked the jam off his fingers one by one, lips curving into a dark smile as he finished reading the profile. This was _exactly_ what he needed to throw L off his game.

An innocent to ruin. A life to destroy. A mind to break…

A case to derail.

_Jackpot._


	5. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to kick off the weekend :) enjoy!

Light grinned as he reviewed the list of spa services. He leaned against Max’s shoulder and rested his head there, giddy merely because he was outside the mansion, in the real world, interacting with others. Nothing could ruin the mood he was in.

He glanced around the spa’s café from the nook they were nestled in and let out a happy sigh as Max’s arm encircled his waist to pull him closer. He wanted to make sure that Max enjoyed their day as well, as it would hopefully lead to more outings and freedom in the future.

 _I’ll make sure this is a day he’ll never forget._ He decided as Max placed a kiss on his head. Light knew that from the outside, they must have appeared to be a very happy couple…and that was exactly what he was aiming for. The Omega tilted his head upward to seek out a kiss from Max. It would definitely be to his advantage to have others see them as such and would help him evade suspicion once Max was arrested.

“Have you decided what you want?” Light asked curiously as their lips parted.

“You,” Max whispered. Light coyly glanced away and bit his lip. Max laughed in amusement. “You’re so cute.”

“Cute?” Light faux pouted as he met Max’s heated gaze once again. “Not sexy?”

“Oh, undoubtedly both moy sladkiy,” Max replied with a smirk before returning his attention to the menu of services. “I think we should have time for a massage before our hair appointments. Do you want to have a couple’s massage?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Light murmured as he sought another kiss.

**xxx**

“I’ll meet you back in the café after you’ve changed,” Max told Light as they rose from the tables after their massage and slipped their robes back on. Light grimaced at the feeling of oil and lotion that coated his skin.

“Do they have a shower I can use? I promise I’ll be quick,” Light asked as Max wrapped his arms around him and let out a contented sigh.

“That’s a good idea…and yes, there should be a private shower connected to your changing room. I’ll take one too,” Max replied as they separated and headed from the room. They went their separate ways at the end of the hallway as Light went to where the Omega changing rooms were located and Max headed for the Alpha and Beta rooms.

“See you soon,” Light murmured, feigning shyness as he rose up to kiss his husband’s cheek.

“Mmm-hmm…” Max replied with a dazed smile on his face as Light walked away.  Light snickered as he reached his dressing room and went inside. He wouldn’t be surprised if Max was still standing there in the hallway staring after him.

 _I’ve got you wrapped around my finger._ Light thought smugly as he closed the door. _You just can’t help yourself around me, can you?_

Light practically floated into the bathroom, discarding his robe, and grabbing some clean towels from a shelf. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in God knows how long.  Light let his head fall back as the hot spray of the shower spilled down his body. He felt focused, centered, ready for anything. It had been a week since his heat had ended and Max had been nothing less than a perfectly attentive and caring mate to him. He couldn’t help but be grateful for that, but he also knew that the reprieve he’d received from bedroom activities would be ending all too soon.

 _I should take the initiative and make the first move._ Light decided as he soaped up his body, hands gliding over the fading fingerprint bruises that still littered his waist, hips and upper thighs. _We’re going to have sex no matter what, so I might as well use the opportunity to my advantage._

Light rinsed off quickly and stepped from the shower to dry off, humming to himself as he tossed the towel into the hamper and went back out into the changing room. He walked straight to the cubby where his clothes were folded and tugged on his boxers.

“Ahem…”

Light spun around with a squeak to see a dark-haired man in jeans and a white t-shirt sitting on the padded bench against the opposite wall of the room. His big, wide eyes peered out from beneath the messy hair hanging in his face.

“What the fuck! Get out of here you pervert!” Light screeched as he took a quick step back and slammed into the cubbies. The man looked at him curiously before rolling his eyes and letting out an annoyed huff. He lifted his head and used his hands to smooth his dark locks away from his face.

“Does Light recognize me now?”

_L…_

Light gaped at him for several long seconds before growing furious again, a scowl overtaking his expression.  _He saw me naked! How dare he come in here like this._

“Yes, but you’re still a pervert,” Light hissed out angrily.

“This was the only way I could meet with you without being seen,” L shrugged like it was no big deal as he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. L’s eyes roamed over his scantily clad form, narrowing as they regarded the evident bruising on Light’s lower body. The Omega huffed and grabbed for his clothes and started to pull them on.

“This will be quick because I only have a brief window while the cameras are disabled before you need to meet back up with Max,” L explained. “First off, are you well? I was informed that your heat was rather…prolonged and the recovery was difficult.”

“I’m fucking fantastic, don’t worry,” Light mumbled as he slipped his pants on and buttoned them. He didn’t even bother asking how L knew that information. He assumed that the detective had eyes everywhere, and medical records weren’t exactly difficult to get one’s hands on if you had even a modicum of hacking talent.

“Excellent, do you feel you’ve made progress in getting closer to Max?” L asked as Light sat down next to him on the bench to put his socks and shoes on.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with me,” Light replied in a cool clipped tone as he tied his shoes.

“But does he _trust_ you?” L responded pointedly. Light shot him a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow at the question.

“Yes, I think he does,” Light murmured, not even needing to consider the alternative. “I think he’d kill for me if I asked him to.”

“Hmm…let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” L drawled as he thoughtfully regarded Light for several long seconds before reaching into his pocket and pulling out several small circular objects. “If that’s truly the case, I have a task for you. Take these bugs and plant them somewhere in the house that you know Max has business conversations in and that don’t have any security cameras. Office, study, lounge, wherever…just hide them well.”

“I can do that,” Light replied confidently, holding out his hand so L could drop them in his palm. The Alpha’s fingers brushed against the Omega’s own as they drew away, sending a zing of electricity through Light’s body. Both of their eyes widened as they felt the connection, the literal spark between them. Light cleared his throat nervously and rose from the bench. He quickly grabbed his jacket before shooting L a final backward glance as he reached the door.

“Anything else?” Light asked as he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“Be careful. I’ll be in touch soon,” L finally responded. Light nodded in acknowledgment and shoved the bugs in his pocket before exiting. He felt like he was bouncing with every step he took, body thrumming with the nearly palpable tension that had invaded him from his encounter with L.

 _This is the first big step toward my freedom._ Light assured himself as he rounded the corner and saw Max waiting for him. Light beamed brightly and hurried forward, throwing his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Max chuckled and kissed him like he’d missed Light desperately in the short time they’d been apart.

_This is going to be a piece of cake._

**xxx**

L was quiet as he slid into the car waiting for him in the alley behind the spa. His mind was already spinning as he considered the conversation he’d just had with Light. The young Omega’s confidence in Max’s affections was reassuring, but only time would determine whether he could help L gather the evidence that was needed to put Max away and dismantle West Bank for good.

“You need to read this immediately,” Quillish muttered as he handed L a tablet before turning around to drive the car back to the penthouse. “We’ve got a read on Beyond’s location based on the usage of Leon Larsen’s bank accounts and credit cards…it’s not good.”

L skimmed the file, eyes narrowing at the list of items purchased.

_Airline tickets to London…large withdrawals of cash…an order of-_

“Jam?” L mumbled in disbelief. He quickly looked at the dates the transactions took place and his heart began to pound faster in response. “He’s been here for almost two weeks.”

L tossed the tablet aside and pulled his knees tightly to his chest as he tried to figure out exactly what his doppelganger was trying to do. The last time they’d met in person had been terrifying. Beyond had chased L through his own home with a knife before finally tackling him to the ground and slicing open his back. L’s wounds had healed, but the nightmares of that night haunted him even now.

One of the detective’s hands reached back to touch his shoulder, vividly recalling the feeling of the knife plunging into his back. He shuddered and pulled his hand away, fingers curling into fists.

_No._

_Not again._

_I won’t let you do that to me a second time._

_What are you planning, B?_

“I want a full scrub of CCTV footage by our best techs,” L muttered. “If he slips up, we’ll find it. Double the security at Wammy’s, let them know that Protocol 13 is active until further notice.”

“I already have,” Quillish assured him as they pulled into the parking garage. “He’s not getting near them…or you.”

“Let’s hope not,” L mumbled absently, all thoughts of Light fleeing his mind in the face of a monster that made Max Volkov look like a fluffy kitten. He’d have to wait and see what came from the bugs that Light hoped to plant.  For now, his focus needed to be on capturing his murderous former successor.

 _Bugs._ L’s eyes widened in realization. _There’s no way B would stay quiet this long unless he was able to watch from a nice, safe distance._

“I want to run another scan of the penthouse for listening devices and cameras,” L informed Quillish as they parked.

“Agreed,” the Beta responded as they exited the vehicle and headed for the elevator. “I’ll see if there are any blips in the building’s security feeds as well.”

L nodded thoughtfully as they entered the elevator, mind running through multiple scenarios and plans of action. They needed to find out how much Beyond knew and how closely he’d been monitoring them. He was tired of looking over his shoulder, tired of waiting for another knife to bury itself in his back.

_When I catch you this time, I’m going to make sure you stay locked up._

**xxx**

Beyond pouted as one by one he lost the feeds from the bugs he’d planted in the penthouse. He knew that L would figure it out eventually and he’d been lucky it wasn’t sooner. He would’ve thought that they regularly scanned the place for listening devices, but apparently he was incorrect. Beyond was pleased that he’d managed to listen in for over a week to the detective.

“Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy L…” Beyond laughed as he gleefully spun around in his chair. “They taught us better than that at Wammy’s.”

He had gotten what he needed for now at least. He knew what L’s strategy was for the Volkov case and exactly how he was planning to use Max’s Omega mate to get at the mob boss. Beyond rose from the desk and headed to the kitchen. He plucked a fresh jar of jam from the fridge and unscrewed the lid as he strolled back, bare feet padding quietly across the floor as he considered his own plans.

He had already laid the groundwork to move his base of operation to another location. He’d used Davis Mitchell’s considerable funds to rent a much more secluded residence where he wouldn’t need to worry about pesky neighbors…or a decaying body in the bathtub. He’d set up several more fake identities as well and sent most of Davis’ money to bank accounts linked to them, running the funds through several offshore accounts before they eventually landed in them.

The final delivery of furniture, electronics and other items he had deemed necessary to his plan had been completed the previous day. For the most part, the new location was ready, now he just had to set things in motion. He scooped a dollop of jam from the jar with his finger as he sat down, sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it as he used the other hand to scroll through the schedule on the screen.

 _I need to find the perfect window of time to pull this off._ He smirked as he discovered just such a thing. Of course, he’d be cutting things a bit close in regard to final preparations, but it was his best chance at pulling off his plan. If he didn’t take advantage of the opportunity, he’d likely have to wait another week before he acted. He scooped another fingerful of jam into his mouth and grinned.

_This is going to be so much fun._

**xxx**

_Today was perfect. I can’t imagine how it could get any better than this._ Max decided as he ran his fingers through Light’s freshly trimmed locks. The Alpha received a sleepy smile in response as Light lifted his head from where it had been resting on Max’s shoulder.

“Feeling okay?”

“Yes, just really relaxed,” Light replied as he burrowed closer against Max’s side. “Thank you again for such a wonderful day.”

“It was my pleasure,” Max murmured, wrapping an arm around his Omega.

Once they arrived home, Light headed up to their room to take a nap before dinner, which gave Max plenty of time to go to his office and review the latest reports from his businesses. It was far from his favorite thing to do, but when the news he received was as good as it had been lately, he couldn’t complain much. He wrote a couple of notes as he went through the files on his desk, pleased overall to find that things were continuing to run smoothly in all his legitimate business ventures.

“Do you have a minute to run through tomorrow’s schedule?” Anna asked as she popped her head in the slightly open door.

“Sure,” he replied as he waved her in. She sat down in the seat in front of his desk and began to scroll through the tablet in her hands.

“You have a sparring session with James at 8 am. Nick is bringing the latest street report for you to review at 10 am.” Max nodded in acknowledgment. Nick’s report was always a bit more interesting, as it provided an overview of how West Bank’s less savory and typically illegal business endeavors and back alley deals were fairing.

“Then there’s the Council Gala in the evening-”

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Max huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Is it that time again already?”

“Yes, and you’re expected to attend, especially given the recent acquisition of your new mate,” Anna replied. “Both of your tuxes are already hanging in your closet.”

“The new ones?”

“Yes.”

“The one with the satin lapels from Marks & Spencer?”

“Yes,” Anna laughed. “And before you bother asking, Light’s is the double-breasted Tom Ford.”

“Thank you,” Max replied gratefully. He really should give her a raise. She was easily the best assistant he’d ever had. Especially when she dealt with some of the mind-numbing details he’d rather not think about himself.

“You’re welcome,” she assured him as she rose from the chair. “Let me know if you think of anything else you need.”

“I will. Have a good evening,” Max responded as she left. He frowned as he turned his attention to finishing the paperwork before him. He was determined to get through it all before dinner and became so engrossed in the task that he lost all track of time. A soft knock on the door finally broke through his concentration.

“Come in,” Max gruffly called out. The Alpha was surprised to see Light peer inside at him.

“Am I interrupting?” Light asked, eyes shyly cast downward as he stepped into the room and closed the door. Max shook his head, jaw dropping slightly as he looked at the man before him.

_God, I’m a lucky bastard._

Light was wearing one of Max’s white dress shirts, a couple of buttons undone to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of the Omega’s bare throat. Max’s gaze trailed down Light’s body, taking in the slender, toned legs that were encased in a pair of skintight black leggings.

“I hope it’s okay that I borrowed this,” Light asked with a hopeful expression in his eyes. The young brunet bit his lip nervously as he played with one of the buttons on the shirt’s front placket. “I just… _wanted_ your scent on me.”

Hearing such an admission from Light…that he craved his scent…

Fuck, it just _did something_ for Max.

He wasn’t sure what it was about it that sent a spike of possessive desire through him, but whatever it was…he liked it.

“Of course, baby,” Max forced out after several long seconds of staring. He gestured for Light to come forward before he grabbed the files on his desk and shoved them into a drawer. “Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes, but I missed you,” Light murmured as he spun Max’s chair to face him and climbed into the wide-eyed Alpha’s lap.

_Wow._

Light wrapped his arms around Max’s neck as he leaned in even closer to brush their noses together. Max’s heart skipped a beat in response to the affectionate gesture. The dress shirt slipped off the Light’s shoulder a bit as he wriggled his ass in the most delightful manner.

“Did you miss me?” Light asked with a playful pout, glancing up at Max through a thick fringe of dark lashes.

“Always,” Max muttered as his hands slid upward along the slender thighs spread wide in his lap. His eyes darted toward the door momentarily. _Maybe I should-_

“Don’t worry, I locked it,” Light whispered as he laid a trail of kisses along Max’s jaw and rolled his hips. His breath was hot against Max’s ear, sending a shudder through the Alpha’s body. “No one gets to see me like this except you…only you.”

“Fuck,” Max growled as his lips found Light’s throat sucking hard to leave a mark, to bruise the smooth, soft skin. Light’s little gasps and mewls of pleasure filled the air as the Alpha’s hands gripped the taut, bouncy globes of his mate’s ass and squeezed them roughly. Max didn’t waste any time before he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Light’s leggings, only to find him scandalously free from any undergarments.

 _He’s so hot…and needy…and all mine._ Max thought with smug satisfaction as his fingers eagerly sought Light’s entrance. The young brunet was already growing wet for him, hole twitching as Max rubbed the tip of his finger against it before sinking inside. The Alpha let out an appreciative hum as tight, slick heat engulfed the single digit, practically sucking it in.

“That’s it baby, open up for me,” Max encouraged him as he pressed in a second and then a third finger inside.

“Hngh…ah!” Light’s fingers found their way to Max’s dark locks, threading through them and tugging as he panted breathlessly. His hips bucked in the Alpha’s lap, whining softly as Max stretched him. “Please…I want you…I need you.”

Those desperate whispered words were Max’s undoing. His head spun with the need to connect in the most carnal of ways with his Omega. Their clothing practically flew from their bodies as Light’s leggings were haphazardly discarded and Max dropped his trousers to the floor. His patience was wearing thin as he pulled his mate back into his lap and enjoyed the feeling of Light’s bare thighs resting upon his own.

“You’re so beautiful, moy sladiky” Max mumbled to Light between kisses. The Omega blushed and ducked his head.

“You make me feel beautiful,” Light whispered as he glanced up to meet Max’s emerald-hued eyes. Light’s lips sought Max’s once again with a muffled cry as he was speared open on the Alpha’s thick cock. It took every ounce of control Max had left to allow Light to move at his own pace rather than fill him to the brim with one brutal thrust.

 _He isn’t like the others. I won’t hurt him like that…won’t break him…or use him._ Max’s fingers tightened against the skin of Light’s hips, no doubt renewing the bruises that still lingered from his heat.

The Omega toys he’d had in the past were disposable, nothing compared to what he had with Light. He’d never been interested in any of them as more than a convenient fuck. Max firmly believed now that it must have been fate, that Light and he were meant to be together. Those other Omegas had simply served to scratch an itch while Max waited for someone worthy to come along.

_Things are different with Light. I’m in lo-_

“You’re so deep inside me…I feel so full…” Light moaned as Max seated himself deep inside his tight, slick hole.

Light looked so delightfully fucked out already. It made Max’s inner Alpha swelled with pride to know that he could make Light feel that way. To cause him to come undone. Light winced slightly as he shifted on top of Max, abruptly reminding the Alpha that the brunet was still recovering from his heat.

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Max asked worriedly as he rubbed his hands along Light’s back. The Omega shook his head and rolled his hips.

“It’s…s’okay…” Light voice slurred slightly, eyes glazing over with lust as he started to move more confidently in Max’s lap. “You feel…hngh…good too, ri-ight?”

“Oh honey, you always make me feel good,” Max replied with an indulgent smile as he enjoyed just how overcome his mate seemed to be at the moment. Max gave an experimental thrust upward the next time Light lowered himself down, hips smacking wetly against Light’s firm, bouncy ass as he plunged deep inside.

“Yes…yes… _yes_ …” Light whined needily, fingers digging into Max’s shoulders. “More…Alpha…”

It was like a switch flipped inside of Max as he heard Light refer to him in such a way. Max groaned in response and began to pound into his mate, roughly snapping his hips up at a rapid pace.

“You like that don’t you? Being filled up with my cock and fucked hard?” Max growled out, incensed by the sounds Light was making and greedily wanting more of the same.

“Ah-hnnh…Max…yes…”

Max groaned as Light grew tighter around him, clutching his cock in a vice-like grip as he drew closer to climax. The Alpha’s eyes snapped wide open as Light seized up with a breathless cry and came, back bowing with the force of it. Max buried his cock deep a final time as he was pushed over the edge, filling Light up with his seed. Light throbbed and twitched around him, milking Max instinctively for every last drop of his come.

In the aftermath, Light melted in Max’s arms, laying his head on the Alpha’s shoulder and lazily nuzzling his throat, practically purring with satisfaction. Max smiled and rested his cheek on Light’s head, possessively running a hand along his back.

Clearly, he’d been wrong earlier.

Somehow, the day _had_ gotten even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/) Come say hi :)


End file.
